The life we forget
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: What happens when Bella is a foster child after 2? Charlie comes to adopt her and they live in the town Forks. She meets new people and some old ones. She sings, dances and plays the violin.
1. Adoption problems and new life

(A/N- Edward and his family are still vampires.)

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I know but I always hated that name. But today the nice lady that takes care of me, said that she is going to take me back to the children's home because I was being bad. Just because I drew on the walls a few times, doesn't mean that I have to go back. But when I do something bad she hits me with a belt or something like that. I would cry for hours and she would give me a bucket full of soap and water. She told me that I couldn't move from this spot until I cleaned the mess. So I would sit there for about 4 hours until it was all gone. But the only reason I color on the walls is because Renee wouldn't give me a coloring book. I love to sing a lot and I'm pretty good at it. Mind you I'm 6 years old. I would love to have my old mommy back but she died from cancer like the day after I was born and my dad never wanted me. But I got to the children's home, I live here in Easton Pennsylvania. But I know once I get back there I would be picked up by another pair of parents. But I didn't care, I will just move in with them and I hope I don't do anything bad. So my step mom dropped me off and I walked in. There was this lady that I love to talk to, her name is Angel Webber. She loves to help me when I have a problem with something. We usually go out for ice cream If I'm having a bad day. I hate being here because there is this mean girl that pushes me and takes my crayons. Her name is Lauren Malory. But Angela told her to stop and of course Lauren just talks about me more. I asked her one time why she hates me and she told me that it's because I have ugly feet. So I just sit here on my bed. It's just Romy my teddy and me. I hope I never see her again.

Skip 10 years………………………………………………………………………………

As I'm getting out of Charlie's car, I take a look at my new house in ten years. Charlie has been great to me and I have been really good. I got my teddy Romy and my bags and Charlie showed me the room. It's this cute little two bedroom apartment in this town called Forks. I just wish I never left my friends at Easton High. God the fights were the best part of the day. You would just be sitting in lunch and BAM!!! There is a fight that broke out. You would of course have drama and all that stuff but you go over it. The choral program was awesome. But I also learned to play the violin. I have it with me, thank god because if I ever felt sad I would play it out on my violin. Charlie led me to my room and he let me unpack my things. He's so sweet and he doesn't hit me. Plus I learned to fight after Lauren and me had gotten into a fight with each other. I pretty much laid her out. Of course I got suspended. She moved after that but I don't know where she went. So after I got everything unpacked I put Romy on my pillow. But what I didn't know was that I was going to meet some unexpected people. I quickly put my jogging shoe and outfit on and ran downstairs. Charlie had seen me come down. "Hey Bella, where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just going jogging and also to look around the town a little bit, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure just be back before supper, I'm making pasta tonight." He said.

"Oh okay I won't be late." I said as I got my ipod in my hands. I headed out the door and put my ipod in my ears. I put shuffle on and my favorite song came on.

"Face down by red Jumpsuit apparatus"

As the song played I stopped by this store called Newton's sporting goods. I'm glad because I need a new bat for baseball, my old one had gotten stolen. I walked in with swet dripping off. I found a bat that resembled my old one and went up to the cashier. There was this pimply teenage kid there. He stared at my body that was dripping wet. Whatever I guess he can stop so I can pay.

"Umm…Hello, I would like to purchase this bat." I stated, he then came out of his trance.

"u-u-u-u s-sure." He stuttered, he actually stuttered. I just shook it off and carried that bat out with me. Just then I bumped into someone. I fell on my ass and almost crushed my ipod. I looked up to a girl who was literally jumping up and down. "Ummm…Hello?" I said. She just looked at me and shrieked. She was petite and had black hair. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen you can just call me Alice." Well no kidding, I thought.

"Well Hello Alice I'm Isabella Swan and you can call me Bella." I stated, she was nice to me so far.

"Well I know who you are Bella, everyone in town heard that Chief Mcgowan was adopting a daughter from Easton, so the whole town knew." She stated. Oh great now that everyone in town knows me I can make more friends. Well of course with a town as small as this, everyone is bound to know everyone. I looked up at her. "Well Alice, I have to get going, I don't want to be late for dinner and I jogged here." She pouted. "Well I can drive you!" She said happily.

"No it's okay, I want to jog anyway and plus I need some peace and quiet." I stated. She pouted again and held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Bella, so I will let you to your jogging and we'll see each other in school." She said.

"Okay." I stated.

"Oh yeah I forgot one thing." She stated

"Yeah."

"Well my family wants you to come over tomorrow to meet the family, plus I have brothers and another sister that is in our school." She said. Wow, I get to meet a whole family. Well what could it hurt.

"Umm…Sure I'll see if I can come." I stated.

"Okay." She jumped over to me and hugged me. We said our goodbyes and I started to jog back. I was listening to Dilemma by Nelly feat. Kelly Rowland. I finally got back and I ran inside the house. "Hey Charlie I'm back!" I stated.

"I'm in the kitchen Bella." He said.

"Alright, but I'm going to be taking a shower before I eat." I said as walking up stairs.

"Okay." He said. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. I stepped in the hot water and I relaxed in the shower. I finally got done with it and put on my Easton Sweats and a jersey. Of course tomorrow I was going to wear my Easton jacket and shirt. Hey I gotta rep my school. Oh yeah I forgot I also dance hip hop. So I sat at the table with Charlie. "Hey Bella, I got the form for baseball signups and I told the Choir director and Orchestra teacher about you. They can't wait to meet you." He stated.

"Thank you Charlie." I said. "Oh on my way I bought a new bat and I met someone new." I said

"Oh who, was it that Mike Newton kid?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Wow, that's what that kids name was.

"No, but it was a girl and her name is Alice Cullen." He had a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that, they never really speak to anyone." I just sat there with a face.

"Oh okay, well they invited me over tomorrow." He sat there looking at his food.

"Don't you have to practice your dance tomorrow for that talent show in Easton?" HE asked. Oh yeah I completely forgot.

"Oh yeah but I'll stay there for a few hours and I'll head to the dance studio after." I said

"Okay, just don't forget to practice your violin." He stated.

"I know I'm doing that now." I said as I ran to my room. I shut the door and pulled out my violin. I was just playing what I felt. I rosined up my bow and sat on the chair. I had my window open and I didn't care. I started to play these beautiful notes on the violin and I was playing beautifully. 'thanks to Ms. Lutte' After about an hour I stopped and I felt that someone was watching me. I turned around and no one was there. I swear I felt that someone was watching me. Whatever I thought. I walked over to my window and shut it. I quickly slumped into my full sized bed and fell asleep.

.

I woke up and I had drool on my pillow. I just remembered that I was invited to the Cullens today. I quickly got a shower and packed my dance clothes in my gym bag. I grabbed breakfast and I headed over.

Alice's POV

"Oh my Carlisle, she's coming soon." I stated to everyone as I was sitting patiently in the living room. I couldn't wait the whole family was waiting except for Rosalie. She thought that this human was going to be a neiussance to our family. Whatever, I didn't let Edward know about how she can dance, sing, and play the violin. I've been singing the score to south pacific. Here she comes.

Bella's POV

Oh god it's nerving to meet new people. I parked my silver Volvo in the driveway. I noticed that there was another one. Oh who got my car now? I wondered. I slowly trudged up the steps to the front door. Of course there was Alice with the door already open. "Hi Bella it was so nice of you to come." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can't stay long." I said.

"Okay." She said. She pulled me in the door and I saw a whole family of beautiful people. Their eyes were a topaz color. I almost lost my breath for a second. "Okay Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme" She stated. "Hello Bella it's nice to finally meet you." She said and Carlisle said the same. "This is my husband Jasper." She stated. Oh wow, and her parents let them live in the same house as each other. "Oh Hi Jasper." He looked like he was really hungry. "Hi Bella it's nice to meet you." I nodded and moved to two lovely people. "And this is Emmett and Rosalie." She stated, I could tell the Rosalie girl didn't like me already, I could tell by the face. Emmett shook my hand and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He let me go and I moved to Rosale. "Hi Rosalie." I said.

"Oh whatever, this doesn't mean that you can start talking to me." She said in a nasty tone.

"Rosalie" Carlisle hissed.

"Bella I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness ." Alice said.

"It's okay, I don't expect for everyone to like me, it's just how life is." I stated. Well after Lauren I kind of grew up in a way.

"Okay, last but not least, here is Edward." She said. I looked up to his eyes and I lost all vision all around me and I couldn't believe how beautiful he was to me. Oh god Bella stop staring. I broke my trance and shook my head. "Sorry, Hi Edward it's nice to meet you." He smiled at me and I lost my breath again.

"It's nice to meet you too Bella." He said in a velvet voice. I swear I could've jumped him right then and there. So I shook his hand and I noticed the time. "Oh crap, I'm sorry I have to cut this visit short but I have to be somewhere." I said with a sad voice.

"It's okay Bella just make sure you visit us again." She said in the nicest voice.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see all of you in school on Monday." I stated.

"Bella could Edward and I go with you?" She asked me. Well I'm only dancing, and I could use and audience to tell how my dancing is.

"Sure but we'll be there for a while." I said.

"It's okay." She said. So we walked to my car and Edward stopped.

"Umm.. you have a Volvo?" He asked.

"Yeah it's my favorite car because it can go pretty fast and I like the color blue, but they didn't have blue so I got silver." I said with a happy face.

"I have one too." He said, oh he's the one with the other Volvo. So we climbed in and I headed over to the dance studio. We walked in and I headed to the upstairs studio. Edward looked like he was lost.

"Umm…guys could you wait here while I change?" They nodded and I got my hip hop clothes on and my cd out. I walked out and Edward's jaw dropped. "haha like what you see?" I asked in a light tone.

"Umm…" He was stumped. Haha it was funny watching a boy drool over you. So I put the cd in and started the first song was "Me and You by Cassie" I started to stretch. I got up and started.

_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you_

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

By now I was swetting and getting into the song and putting my own moves in. I'm glad I could dance. It was really paying off.

_It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it_

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

I could tell that they were staring at how good I could dance. I could see Edward's jaw drop.__

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you right where you like it  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like _it_

I finished with my final move and the next song came on. It was from a movie but it was some Spanish song but it was good and It was upbeat. I just started dancing and could still Edward's jaw on the ground. So I'm going to give him something to stare at. I turned around and stared straight at him. While I was moving my legs to the beat, he was watching me intently. I kept dancing towards him and eventually stood right in front of him. Just when the song ended I licked his nose. "Oh my god Bella that was so good, I wish I could dance like that." She said. I gulped down like 3 bottles of water. I turned around to see that Edward had left. "Alice what's Edward's problem." I asked.

"Oh it's just that you're the first girl that has caught his eye in years." I looked at her in shock.

"Nu-uh?" I said.

"Yeah it's the truth, but give him time. Look at yourself Bella, your body looks like you should be on the cover of Vogue." She stated.

"Well, that's what happens when you work out a lot." I said with a smile. So I drove Alice home and dropped her off. I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower before bed and got ready for school tomorrow.


	2. school drama once again

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day seeming refreshed, while my eyes were cloudy. I looked out of the hazy window into the cloudy sky. I took a deep breath and strode over to the bathroom. My clothes slid off of my body as I stepped into the warm shower. The water was slowly worked my tired muscles. Once I was done I threw my baby phat jeans and a low cut navy blue top. Once I had decent clothes on I put on 8 inch stilettos. Top it off with lip gloss and my book bag I was set. Once I did a look over I walked down the steps to grab a pop tart. As I was chewing I grabbed my sweats for baseball try-outs and my bat. I grabbed my cute baby phat jacket and walked to the car. Once I jumped in I popped my CD mix in and blasted the music.

I got to the school parking lot with 'sing ladies' blasting. Of course everyone was staring at me. _I'll give them something to stare at. _I thought. I turned off the car and pulled out my book bag. I'll come get my baseball stuff when it's time. Once I got out Alice came over.

"Hi Bella!" She said

"Hi" I said curtly.

"So do you need help finding the guidance office?" She asked.

"Yeah" I admitted

"It's okay, oh you look good today Bella!" She stated.

"Thanks"

"Well Edward's jaw dropped when you came out of the car!" She stated.

"WOW! Well tell him thanks" I stated.

"Ok, oh news flash Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are coming over" oh god no.

"Hi" They both said

"Hi" I said.

"So you're new here" Mike stated.

"Yeah" Please let this conversation be over with.

"Soooo I was wondering? Do you want to go out with Tyler and me?" What? Oh hell naw, I will not be in a fucked up relationship like that.

"The Devil is a lie; I don't do relationships like that, so when you have the chance to figure out your own sexuality, then come to me." I stated I pretty much am blunt with everyone. His face dropped.

"U—u-u-u-u" He stuttered. So I just grabbed Alice and walked towards the school.

"Wow, Bella I didn't know you were blunt with people." She said.

"I know, where I come from you pretty much have to be blunt with everyone." I said.

"Well whatever, let's go get your schedule." She said. We got to the guidance office and I got my schedule. Oooo Bella you have 1st period with Edward and me." She jumped up in excitement. "Oh you also have Biology with Edward, and you have history with Jasper, also Gym with Emmett." She said in one breath.

"Well thank god I know so many people." I said in relief. So we headed to Choir together and I sat with Alice. She told me that I have to sing a piece I know so the teacher knows where to put me. Well I got called by the teacher. I told him to play dirait on and thank god he knew it.

_A-ban-don en tou re d'a ban don, ten dressed tou chant aux ten dresses_

_C'est ton in te ri eur_

_Qui sans cesse se ca resse _

_Dir ait dir ait on, dir ait on, dir ait on_

_Dir ait dir ait dir ait on, dir ait dir ait dir ait on_

I finished with a high D. Once I was finished everyone looked at me with shock. Then the whole room erupted with clapping and cheers. I saw that Edward's mouth open in shock. He told me to sit next to Alice Cullen. I walked over and she gave me a hug. I looked over towards Edward and he looked at me. "That was good Bella." He said in his sweet velvety voice.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." I said. We looked intently into each other's eyes for about 10 seconds. So I thought this would be a good time to ask him out. "So Edward do you want to go out sometime, to like dinner and a movie?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Sure, when do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. Wow, that's the first guy I ever met that would say something like that. "Umm… How about 7?" He said.

"Okay, I'll see you at Biology then 7!" I stated.

"Okay." He brought the back of his hand to my cheek and my breathing hitched. He smiled and planted his lips to mine. My mouth moved with his and before I could comprehend he let go and walked towards his next class. I headed towards History were I would see Jasper. I got in and of course the teacher had me introduce myself. I saw where Jasper was sitting; He of course had his seat filled so I sat behind him. He turned towards me and smiled. "So Bella, what are your hobbies?" He asked.

"Well, I sing, I hip hop dance, I play the violin and I play baseball." I said in one breath.

"Wow, really did you know I play baseball but I don't play on the schools team. They suck anyway." He said.

"Well I'm trying out after school today anyway." I said.

"Oh well hopefully you bring the team into championships." He said with worry.

"Well yeah I was pretty good at my other school." I said.

"Where did you use to go?" He asked.

"Oh I went to Easton High school in Easton Pennsylvania!" I stated

"Really, how big was it?" He asked.

"Oh you know the population of your town?" I asked

"Yeah?" He said with a happy face.

"Well add about another 2,000 and you have the whole student population." I said with satisfaction.

"Wow, that's huge." He said.

"Yeah but that means more drama and fights." I said.

"Oh so your one of those kids." He said

"NO! What makes you say that?" I asked

"Well you mentioned fights and I assumed."

"Oh hell naw, I got in one fight and it was because this one girl called Lauren had to talk about me." I almost shouted.

Well he apologized and the class went on and I left to go to gym. As I was heading there of course that Mike Newton kid came. "Hey baby you look so fine, I could plant a whole field of yaw." He said. Oh wow, what was that pick up line from? Oh yeah Fresh prince of bel air. I turned around before he could say anymore. "Umm… Excuse me but I go out with better sensitive men than you plus that pick up line is so old. So get out of my face and leave me alone." I said, he just shook it off like he was the school pimp. Please I know people that could kick his ass and get away with it. "Well I'll let that one slide baby, how about you meet me at my house and we could get it on." Oh no, he did just not say what I thought he said. "Well Excuse me, I am not like that and plus I'm already going out with someone." I stated. "Oh who baby? Who could be better than the all hot Newton."

I coughed a few times. "Well you might know him, his name is Edward Cullen." I saw his face drop.

"Why would you go out with that punk anyway?" He asked

"Well maybe because he has more sense and can treat a woman right." I said as a matter of factly.

"Well he doesn't have to know about us baby." He grabbed my arm. Oh hell no he doesn't want to do that. "So you want to sleep with me?" I asked. His face turned into a smile. "Lean in closer Mike I want to make out with you." I said. I could see Alice walk by and she had a shocked face. Huh she actually thought that I was going to kiss him. Mike leaned in closer and I punched him in the nose. "Ouch bitch, why did you do that?" HE asked while fixing his nose.

"Well maybe if you knew how to treat a woman maybe someone will go out with you for once." I said with attitude.

"Bitch, you just said your last breath, watch yourself because I'll be behind you when you don't notice." He said with a serious tone.

"Oooo I'm scared." I said with disinterest.

"Yeah you better be." A girl said with a nasal voice. I looked up to see the one and only Lauren Malory.

"Oh it's the caniving little slut that stole my boyfriend back in Easton." I said with a sneer.

"Yep and you can't have this one, this is my baby Mike." She said with attitude.

"OH well you can have him because I have a better man." She just laughed.

"Yeah okay who would want to go out with you?" She asked

"I do, and she's great." Edward said walking up to me.

"OH I knew you would go out with the freak." She said.

"Oh hell no bitch lets settle this right here and now, Edward hold my earrings." I said

I gave him my earrings and Lauren gave Mike her stuff. Just as I was about to actually swing at her. Of course Edward intervened. "Come on Edward, I was just about to mess that bitch up." I said while trying to get to Lauren. "No Bella, this is not a way to settle something." He said with passion.

"Well then you never went to Easton." I said.

"Well I might've not but I don't settle things this way." He said

"Fine but that doesn't mean that I won't hit her sooner or later." I said. He walked with me to gym and thank god a teacher didn't see us yet. So we walked there and he gave me a passionate kiss. I got lost in his eyes. "Bye Bella I'll see you after gym okay?" He said

"Bye." I said. I walked into the dressing room and noticed all the girls staring at me. "What?" I said they all just looked away in fear. I got dressed and walked out to the gym. I saw Emmett and he came and high fived me. "What?" I asked. HE just laughed.

"Well your little hit with Newton and almost fight with Lauren, the whole school's talking." He said.

"Oh that, well she was the girl who I fought back in Easton." I stated like no biggy.

"Well, no one every stood up to Newton." What? I mean a guy like Emmett could take Newton down.

"Well how about you?" I asked.

"Oh Newton, is afraid of me." Oh okay.

"Well that's good; hopefully he'll leave me alone." I said. We talked the whole period and gym ended. As I was leaving gym I saw that my car windows were smashed. Oh god it was either Newton or Malory. I sighed and called Charlie.

(A/N- wow so much drama in that chapter, don't worry I'll post soon.)


	3. Smashed windows and secrets revealed

Chapter 3

I was pacing around my car. Once the bell rang everyone started to leave school and look at my smashed car. Alice had run over and patted me on the back. I wasn't going to call Charlie just yet. I saw Mike and Lauren come out and head over to me. "Ha-ha looks like you have a problem swan!" she said.

"Oh don't worry I know you did this, and when I have the proof you're going to jail." I said with a sneer.

"Who said I did this, maybe you're just going crazy." She said.

"No you were going crazy when you stole my boyfriend." I said.

"No I wasn't crazy he literally came crawling to me, and the sex was amazing did you know he is huge." She said in a sexual tone.

"Oh yeah about that he told me that you were faking your orgasms." I said with attitude.

"Oh hell no, you want to settle this before your boyfriend comes out?" she asked. Well all I have to do is fuck her up again.

"Sure." I said. So we got all our rings off and I started punching her in the face and she got me back with a right hook. So I kicked her and jabbed her in the ribs. She started bleeding and I had a few bruises. Just then Alice stopped me before I killed the bitch. "Come on Bella, as much as I would love to stay here and watch the end, but Edward is coming and he doesn't seem too happy." She said and as I turned around Edward came up behind me. "Bella!" He almost yelled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Umm... I thought we weren't going to fight like this?" He asked.

"Well she started it and I gave her punch for it." I stated.

"Well, why would you do something like that?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter." I said glumly

"Yes it does love, I would love to help with your problems and be one with you." He stated.

"You just called me love, and you want to be one with me?" I asked

"Yep"

"Well I feel the same way and I feel that I love you already. So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking, maybe you could come to my house with me and I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked

"Well it's a surprise, and I will drive you to your house and Alice has an outfit picked out for you. Then a limo will be there to bring you over." He said, so he drove me home and that's where I told Charlie about my car and he said he would get it fixed. About Lauren, I'm suspended for a few days and that's it. I trudged up the steps to step into the hot shower. Once I got out I saw the outfit on the bed and it was hot. I think its Armani, and Gucci. So I slipped it on to hear a beep from outside. I slowly walked over to the window to see a nice white Hummer limo at my front door. I jumped up in excitement and ran downstairs. "Bella, who is this limo for?" Charlie asked.

"Umm…me." I stated

"Who got it for you?" He asked.

"Edward!" I said

"Oh is this a boy that you're going out with?" He asked with raise eyebrows.

"Umm…yeah." I said with my face dropped.

"Bella, I know I'm not your father but we need to have 'the talk'." He stated.

"Alright but could you keep it a little less awkward?" I asked.

"Well maybe, but are you two being safe?" He asked.

"Yes Charlie, we are and I'm still a virgin." I stated. _Yeah right, thank god he didn't know me in Easton about my last boyfriend. I'll tell Edward later._

"Good, just as long as you know that you are being safe, I guess our awkward conversation is over with, just be back whenever." He stated.

"Ok thanks Charlie, I know I haven't been great with fight wise but…." I trailed off.

"No I'm just glad I don't have to teach you to fight, just don't make a habit of it." He said

"Okay….Well I guess I'll go, I won't be too late." I said as I was leaving. I walked to the limo.

"Hello miss a limo ride for a Mrs. Swan?" He asked

"Yes that's me." I said

"Ok get in and I'll take you to your destination." He said opening my door. I got in and found roses on the seat. I found the card and it read 'to the love of my life, be safe' Edward. I almost tiered at the words. The limo started, and we were heading to Edward's house. It was fairly dark out, and I got out and the driver gave me a note. IT said to follow the roses. So I followed them, and I walked around to the back yard. I gasped at the sight. I looked around to find a gentle creek nestling on the outer edge of the yard. I heard beautiful music and a nice table with candles on it. I walked to the table and looked over the table scape. It was based off of Swans. It was beautiful. Just then I felt a pair of cold arms around me. I turned around to see Edward kissing me. We were like that for about 10 seconds then he pulled apart. "Did I tell you how devastatingly beautiful tonight?" He asked.

"I know, but let's not let it get to our heads." I said kissing him again. While our kissing deepened I could tell that he wanted to bring me to eat. Edward pulled out my chair and he went to go to his own seat. We had some stuff for dinner that I can't explain. We were telling each other about our lives. But I have to tell him about my past. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said

"Well there are some things that I left out of my past life that I need to tell you about." I stated.

"Okay." He said warily.

"Umm….Do you know the reason Lauren and I hate each other?" I asked

"Yeah, she smashed your car window." He stated.

"Well that's not why." I stated

"What is it then?" He asked

"Promise me you won't get mad at me?" I asked

"I promise I won't, I love you." He said

"Thank you. Well it all started when I was going out with this boy named Mike." I stated. I could see his face tense. "Well we were going out for about 2 years and he told me that he loved me." I stated.

"Is that all that happened?" He asked

"Well no!" I said. "As I was saying, he told me that he loved me and h-we decided that it's time for the next level." I said as I drug in a ragged breath.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked worried.

"Well, I said yes and we went to his house, and after we had done it, I could tell something was different about him. He would just ignore me and not talk to me that much, like the little things. So I decided to ask him about it a-a-a-and" I started to sob uncontrollably as I relived the horrible memories of my past life. "Bella what happened? Did he hurt you?"He asked a little mad. I looked up into his face. "You don't have to continue you know." He said.

"I know, but I have to so I have some sort of closure." I said.

"Alright." He said.

"Well I went up to ask him about it and he told me that I wasn't worth anything to him and that the time he told me he loved me was because he just wanted to get into my pants." I said the last part a little high pitched. "Edward walked over to me and hugged me. "Bella it is okay, I know I couldn't be there to stop him from hurting you, but as long as we have each other, the rest is nothing to you. Bella when I said I loved you, I meant it and I don't want to get into your pants. I want you to experience going out with the one you love without the consequences." He said. I kept crying for a little bit. "Isabella Swan look at me!" He stated. So I looked up to his gorgeous face. "As long as we have each other, I will not let anything harm you; I love you and intend to be with you for a long with you, until you don't want me around anymore." He said ending his sentence with a kiss. Once that ended I looked into his face.

"Edward, I believe you one hundred percent, don't be mad at me if I can't trust you right away. But I do love you but it's going to be a while." I said. Edward kissed me again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes, I will but let's take it slow okay?" I asked

"Sure, plus I'm old fashioned and your human." He said but once he said it I knew he was regretting it.

"Edward what did you say?" I asked. He just kept his mouth shut. "You just called me human, what? You're not human?" I asked.

"Just drop it Bella!" He stated. Whatever I don't care anymore I'll ask him about it later.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking I can give you a nice bubble bath and feed you chocolate covered strawberries!" He stated. I started to tear up. "Yes, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." I said as I was kissing him. "Bella?" He asked

"Yes?"

"You never told me how Lauren, fits into the story?" He asked.

"Well, the reason he wasn't talking to me anymore other than to get into my pants, he was going out with Lauren behind my back." I stated.

"Okay, now I have a reason to hate her finally." He said with a smile.

**Edward's POV**

I got everything set up for Bella; I know she would love the setting. It was around her last name and plus Swan's are beautiful and so is she. Once I told the chef what to make I got into my suit. I turned around to find an annoying little pixie in my bathroom. "Aahh. Alice what are you doing here? I thought you and the family were out hunting?" I asked.

"Well they are, I came back to tell you that Bella is going to tell you something tonight and don't get mad." She said. She started to leave.

"Wait! Alice what is she going to tell me?" I asked.

"It's for me to know and you not to read my mind and find out." She stated as she left out the front door. Oh god what if she doesn't want to go out with me. I took a deep breath before heading out back. I ran downstairs at vampire speed. I could hear her heart beat from the drive way and it plays my favorite song. 'Love'. So I waited for her to follow the rose pedals to out back. I then heard her heat speed up as she was catching in the scenery. So this was the time for me to head out back. I quickly made my way behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. She turned around and we instantly kissed and then let her go. "Did I tell you how devastatingly beautiful you are?" I asked. I could tell she melted at my words. "I know, but let's not let it get to our heads." She stated. But then I could tell this was true love. I started to kiss her deeper. But I wanted to get this date rolling. So I pulled her chair out and I walked around to my side. The Chef then came out with the foods and half of it I could tell that Bella has never heard of it. After a while of telling each other about our lives 'of course leaving out the vampire stuff' I could tell that she had something on her mind that she wanted to tell me.

"Edward?" She asked me.

"Yes?" I said. Oh god this is what Alice was talking about.

"Well there are some things that I left out of my past life that I need to tell you about." She stated.

"Okay." I said warily.

"Umm….Do you know the reason Lauren and I hate each other?" She asked. Oh hopefully this isn't really bad.

"Yeah she smashed your car window!" I stated.

"Well that's not why." She said.

"What is it then?" I asked a little hesitant.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me?" Oh this is going to be bad.

"I promise I won't, I love you." I said and it was true.

"Thank you. Well it all started when I was going out with this boy named Mike." She stated. She could see my face tense. "Well we were going out for about 2 years and he told me that he loved me." She stated.

"Is that all that happened?" I asked.

"Well no!" She said. "As I was saying, he told me that he loved me and h-we decided that it's time for the next level." She said as she drug in a ragged breath. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. I just wish I could read her damn mind to find out already. Wait she said that they took the next step, does she have a kid that I don't know about. If she does, I won't care because I will still love her.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked worried.

"Well, I said yes and we went to his house, and after we had done it, I could tell something was different about him. He would just ignore me and not talk to me that much, like the little things. So I decided to ask him about it a-a-a-and" She started to sob uncontrollably as she relived the horrible memories of her past life. "Bella what happened? Did he hurt you?"I asked a little mad. She looked up into my face. "You don't have to continue you know." I said.

"I know, but I have to so I have some sort of closure." She said.

"Alright." I said a little unsure of what is to come.

"Well I went up to ask him about it and he told me that I wasn't worth anything to him and that the time he told me he loved me was because he just wanted to get into my pants." She said the last part a little high pitched. I'm going to rip this guy's throat out after this. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Bella it is okay, I know I couldn't be there to stop him from hurting you, but as long as we have each other, the rest is nothing to you. Bella when I said I loved you, I meant it and I don't want to get into your pants. I want you to experience going out with the one you love without the consequences." I said. She kept crying for a little bit. "Isabella Swan look at me!" I stated. So She looked up to my face. "As long as we have each other, I will not let anything harm you; I love you and intend to be with you for a long time with you, until you don't want me around anymore." I said ending my sentence with a kiss. Once that ended she looked into my face.

"Edward, I believe you one hundred percent, don't be mad at me if I can't trust you right away. But I do love you but it's going to be a while." She said. I then kissed her again.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I know it's a shot but I want to take it.

"Yes, I will but let's take it slow okay?" She asked. I intend on it.

"Sure, plus I'm old fashioned and your human." I said, oh crap! Hopefully she doesn't ask me too many questions.

"Edward what did you say?" She asked. I just kept his mouth shut. "You just called me human, what? You're not human?" She asked. Crap I won't tell her now but later in the month or so.

"Just drop it Bella!" I stated. She's probably going to ask me about it later.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well I was thinking I can give you a nice bubble bath and feed you chocolate covered strawberries!" I stated. She started to tear up. "Yes, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." She said as she was kissing me. "Bella?" I asked. She never did tell me why Lauren fits into the story.

"Yes?"

"You never told me how Lauren, fits into the story?" I asked.

"Well, the reason he wasn't talking to me anymore other than to get into my pants, he was going out with Lauren behind my back." She stated.

"Okay, now I have a reason to hate her finally." I said with a smile. Now I was going to make Lauren's life a living hell for high school, for making my Bella hurt.

**Bella's POV**

After that long bubble bath, I decided that I needed to head home. It was 11pm, and I could tell that Charlie probably didn't want me out that late. So Edward drove me home and I gave him a kiss and I walked in the door with a smile on my face. I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie there eating some ice cream. "Hey Charlie!" I said

"Hey Bella how was your date?" He asked.

"It was good" I said. _Yeah right it was absolutely awesome._

"Good, do you want some ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure but I need some rest for practice for dancing." I said.

"What happened to baseball?" He asked.

"Oh yeah about that, the coach told me that I hit too hard or something like that." I said.

"Don't worry Bella I'll talk to him for you." He said.

"No don't do that Charlie plus with everything going on I don't think I can do baseball on top of it, but I will keep practicing for next season okay?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Plus he probably didn't let me on the time because I'm the first girl that can probably actually play better than him." I said laughing at the end.

"Yeah that's probably true." He said. After I ate a few scoops of chocolate ice cream I ran up stairs to find a note on my bed. I opened it up.

_Bella,_

_Be safe, and I will see you my love tomorrow morning for school._

_Love, Edward_

I almost tiered up at that moment. I put the note in my memory box. I undressed myself in the bathroom and slipped into the shower. I know Edward gave me a bath but I didn't really get one because I kept thinking of him.

After the shower I slipped on my panties and bra, and put on my Easton sweats. I have a full Easton outfit to wear tomorrow. I fell under slumber really quickly.

Dream: _I was pacing through the woods. I was running in circles and found Edward. "Hi Bella." He said seductively. "Hi I'm lost could you bring me home?" I asked. _

"_Sure just follow me." He said. We walked for miles and he brought me to his room. _

"_Edward this isn't my home." I stated. _

"_I know, but your human and I love human blood." He stated. He started to slowly walk towards me._

"_Edward, I know you, you don't want my blood." I said._

"_Yes I do." He let his fangs come out._

"_Edward what are you?" I asked backed up against a wall._

"_A vampire." He stated. He lunged for my throat._

I woke up breathing heavily and more sweat down my neck. I just needed to calm down. I can't believe it, he can't be? Maybe? I don't know I guess I'll just ask him about it later. So I stripped my bed clothes off and threw them in the basket. I threw on my Easton outfit since I have to practice in them. I put on Easton Sweats, they were read and I put on my Easton clean sweep '07 shirt on and it was black. I put on some sandals and I was ready. I ran down the steps and I guess Charlie left already. So I grabbed a pop-tart and I went to my car. I turned it on and I put on 90's baby by Karina pasian. I love this song; it was the song I was going to use during my talent show performance. I got a text message. It was Edward, he asked me to pick him up. I took the route to his house and went through his redonculous length of a driveway. Once I got to the door, Edward opened it up. "Hey Edward." I said as I kissed him.

"Hey Bella, the family wanted to tell you something before we left." He said. Okay can't be that bad. So I sat on the couch where the whole family was. I waved hi to everyone. I sat down and waited for someone to speak. "Umm… Bella we need to tell you something but we need your promise that you won't tell anyone. Okay?" Carlisle said.

"Sure." I said. What could it be anyway?

"Before we tell you just remember we still love you and we won't do anything to hurt you okay?" Edward asked.

"I know." I said with reassurance.

"Well here it goes….Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Were……vampires." He stated. I sat there for a minute and processed it.

"Bella are you afraid?" He asked.

"No." I stated simply.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know you wouldn't do anything plus, you're too soft to have anyone to be afraid of you." I stated simply.

"What?" He asked a little angered.

"What?" I asked.

"You just told me that I'm soft." He said. I heard Emmett laugh and a smack. That was Rosalie.

"Little girl do not call my brother soft, I could tear you to shreds." She stated.

"And?" I said

"And? What do you mean and?" She asked.

"Please, not even a teddy bear could be afraid of Edward." I stated. I looked over to him and I could see my words hurt him. "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to say that. It's…just…that….that you seem harmless to me, and I already knew." I stated. They all looked at me in shock. "Bella! How did you know already?" Edward asked. "Well last night I had a dream, and before you say anything, it was a vivid dream and all my vivid dreams are usually true." I stated.

"How can you believe your dreams?" Rosalie asked with a sneer.

"Because I can." I started to tense. I could tell she wanted to drag it out.

"How?" she kept asking.

"I-I-I-just can." I said.

"But how?" I could tell she wasn't going to give up. She kept asking why constantly, and then I just flipped out. "YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW, BECAUSE I HAD A DREAM THAT MY REAL DAD ACTUALLY KILLED MY MOM AND HE ACTUALLY DID!!!" I screamed and started to cry. Edward pulled me into his grasp. "Shh it's okay Bella." He said. Just then he hissed a Rosalie and I could tell she regretted being that way to me. "I-I-I-I I'm so sorry Bella, I had no idea, and I didn't mean to, can you please forgive me?" She asked. At first I wanted her to suffer but that wasn't the type of person I was. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you Rosalie, it's just that there's a lot built up inside of me and I tend to let it out at once. Yes I forgive you and I'm hoping you can forgive me for bursting out on you." I said. She smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Yes I forgive you Bella, at first I never liked you but now you're an awesome person and I've never met any human that had the guts to stand up to me." She said sweetly. We said our sorry's and sat down. "Oh come on Edward do you want me to drive you to school?" I asked.

"Sure, plus I want to be with you, do you want to hang out after school?" He asked.

"Umm…I can't." I stated.

"Why?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Because, I have to practice my dance at the studio then I have to catch a plane to Easton to perform." I said.

"Oh can we all come and watch you at your performance?" Alice asked.

"Uh I don't care, just be inconspicuous and Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?" He said.

"Well there is going to be girls around you wanting to jump inside your pants and make sure you tell them that I'm yours okay?" I asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with a smile. Then we kissed and of course Emmett cleared his throat. "Well, I know we would love to watch some tonsil hockey, but we have to go to school." Emmett stated. So we got up and headed to our cars. Once I got in I put my cd in and played 'freaxxx by brokencyde'. I started to sing to it. I turned towards Edward he had his jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"How could you listen to this stuff?" He asked.

"Well for one, it is a hot beat and I am a freak in my own way, plus this is my favorite band." I said simply.

"Define freak." He said with interest.

"Oh god Edward you play too much." I said.

"What does 'play to much' mean?" He asked with actually doing the quote sign with his fingers.

"Oh god, well I'll teach you on the plane, what all the slang that us Easton people use." I said simply.

"Okay, oh god this song isn't over with yet?" He asked.

"What you don't like this song?" I asked.

"Well as of now no because they're talking about women like they're a piece of ass." He stated in disgust. "Well okay, so I changed it and it went to 'get me bodied by beyonce'. Edward actually like this song. I can actually sing like her, after the song was done he clapped for my singing. I told him thank you, he got out and ran at vampire speed to my car door. "Edward!" I scolded.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone could've seen you." I said.

"No, they couldn't because Alice could see the future." He stated.

"Oh do all of you have powers?" I asked.

"Well only me, Jasper, Alice." He stated.

"Well what are they?" I asked.

"I can read minds aside from yours, and Jasper can control someone's emotions, and Alice can tell the future." He said.

"Oh cool, well I guess were heading off too choir." I said.

"Yeah." We headed there after our little make out session outside of the class.

(A/N-wow that was a lot. Don't worry there's more, much, much, more.)


	4. Old friends and jealous boyfriends

Chapter 4

After school I drove Edward to his house and told him to meet me at the airport. Of course him being the gentlemen, he is going to pick me up. So I happily obliged to his choice. I quickly got a shower and put on an outfit that Alice had picked out for me. I then put my dance clothes in my gym bag and headed out the door. That's where I saw Edward with his Volvo. I quickly ran into his arms. "I thought we should drive my Volvo for a change." He whispered with a smirk.

"Okay, let's get this party started." I said. We held hands in the car. That's when I noticed that his siblings weren't here. "Umm…Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" I asked.

"Oh they already got there and booked a hotel for the night, so you can catch up with a few friends." He said.

"Okay, ooo I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tyler." I stated. I could tell his face is tensed up.

"Oh! Who is he?" He asked a little agitated.

"He is my friend." I stated.

"Are you sure he doesn't view you differently, I swear if he tries anything I-"I cut him off.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "He is my friend and he doesn't view me that way." I said

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SURE?" He asked screaming.

"Well for one we've been friends for years and two I think his boyfriend would be jealous." I said

"Oh!" He said.

"Yeah now you have nothing to say." I said plainly.

"No it's not that it's just that…..I don't trust any boy around you. I'm not trying to tell you that you're lying but are you sure, because sometimes guys become gay for a certain girl to like them, then he could move in on you." He said simply. "Edward, I've known him my whole life, and I should be more afraid of him hitting on you!" I stated a little agitated. "Come on Bella, you know I'm the straightest guy you've ever known and plus I won't talk to him if you don't want me to." He said.

"No, I want you two to be friends because he's coming to sleep over with me for 2 weeks." I stated.

"Bella!" H whined.

"What? I'm aloud to have him sleep over and plus Charlie already knows about him." I stated simply.

"You know it's going to be hard for me to trust him, and now he's sleeping over." He said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, he usually sleeps in the same bed as me and we just chat all night." I stated, but I instantly regretted saying that. "NO!" He stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I said no and that's that." He said simply.

"Oh hell no, if I want my friend to sleep over and in the same bed, I think it will happen, and you aren't in no position to tell me who I can have sleep over." I said with attitude. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm sorry Bella; I just get a little over protective sometimes." He said sealing it with a kiss. We got on our fight and got to the hotel. I saw all of his siblings sitting on the beds. "So how was your conversation?" Emmett asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, I told him about the conversation you and Edward had about having your friend sleep over." She said with a pout. "No it's okay; I just can't wait to see him tomorrow." I stated.

"Actually, he's here now in 3….2….1" ding ding. I heard the doorbell and I ran to the door. I quickly opened it up. "Oh my god Tyler you're here!" I screamed.

"I know girl, you know how it is with me and my slow ass." He said in a girly tone.

"Come in, I want you to meet my friends from Forks." I stated. We walked to the kitchen where I quickly got a drink. I drug him into the bedroom. His jaw dropped at these gorgeous creatures. "Bella! Who are these people, they look like they just walked straight out of cosmo!" He stated.

"Well yeah, this is Alice." I said. She came up and hugged him and squealed. She looked at his clothing. Oh god.

"Tyler you look like you speak shopping." She said in happiness.

"Of course, I go shopping when I get the money, and I love Armani and Gucci." He stated as his gay self. If that wasn't a clue to Edward then I wouldn't know what. As Alice sat down I went towards Emmett. Of course Emmett stood up and gave a manly shake. "Hey man how's it hanging?" Emmett asked.

"Nutin man, just getting by." Tyler said. Of course it's hard to tell when he acts straight as hell. They said there hello's and I moved to Rosalie. "Hi I'm Rosalie, you must be Tyler." She said the last part with a sneer. Of course Tyler noticed. "Oh hell no bitch, you did just not give an attitude. Plus I love your shoes." He said the end with a squeal.

"Oh my god Bella I love him, he can be a bitch and notice good taste." Oh god not another one.

"Thanks." He stated simply. So I moved to Jasper.

"Hi I'm Jasper." He stated. They said there hellos and I finally moved to Edward. I could tell that there was lust in Tyler's eyes. "This is Edward _my boyfriend_." I put emphasis on my boyfriend. He shook Edward's hand, and said hi. Of course Edward being Edward he quickly said hi and walked out of the room. Tyler then looked at me. "Okay, that was awkward, what was his problem?" Tyler asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. Of course the guys left the room and all us girls and Tyler stayed in the room for a pre sleep over for the night. "Oh god Tyler this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Alice said simply. We started to talk, and then there was truth or dare that Tyler came up with. "Alice loved it since her already for seen it. "Wait!" I said.

"What's wrong Bella?" Tyler asked.

"Oh you know well enough what's wrong, your truth or dares end up being sexual and demented." I said with disgust.

"And?" Rosalie asked. I looked over towards Alice and she nodded her head. We started, and of course Alice was first.

"Okay, Tyler. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Umm…Truth." He stated.

"Okay, what do you think of our men?" She asked. Oh no, oh god no, my virgin ears.

"God, well Jasper is cute, but Emmett I would pounce any second. Then Edward he is gorgeous but I have one and I won't do anything if that's what you're thinking." He said with reassurance.

"Okay that's good, because we would have to hurt you." Alice said.

"Okay now Tyler it's your turn." Alice said. I looked around the room and my eyes locked on Tyler. I had the perfect dare. It was going to take some planning though.

"Okay Tyler truth or dare?" I asked. He knew what I wanted him to pick.

"Okay Swan Dare. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well it's going to happen when the boys get back. But Tyler call your boyfriend here and I dare you to make out with him just when the boys walk in the door." I stated.

"Okay, but it will be payback Swan." He said simply. Of course Alice and Rosalie loved the dare and the plan.

**Edward's POV**

God I didn't trust him, of course I couldn't read his mind that sucks. I walked away because I was getting _thirsty_ and his blood was calling to me. Bella would not be happy with me if anything happened to her precious little gay friend. Yeah right it's just probably a cover up to get to our women. After Emmett, Jasper, and I had our fill. I wanted to talk to them.

"Emmett and Jasper I softly spoke." They came to me.

"What's wrong bro?" Emmett asked.

"I just don't trust that guy at all, and I know if he sleeps over I know he's going to try something." I said a little mad.

"Don't worry bro; we can speak to him if you want us to." Emmett said with a grin.

"As much as I would love to agree to that, I have to pass because it will hurt Bella if anything happened to him." I regretted saying that.

"Well let's head back now so he doesn't have a chance with our women." Jasper said almost protectively.

"Okay." I said. We ran back and got in the hotel. I could hear Alice's thoughts.

_Ooooo Tyler stop doing that to us, ooooo that spot right there._

I dropped my jaw and my brother's noticed. "What's wrong Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Well hearing Alice's thoughts, apparently Tyler being gay is a lie, as he is doing un namely things to all of our wives." I stated simply. With that we ran up the steps inconspicuously. I slammed open the door to see Tyler kissing a guy? Emmett and Jasper looked baffled. I then heard a whole bunch of laughs from three girls and Tyler. I gave him a glare. Then we all went to our women and kissed them. "Bella, what happened?" I asked.

"Well I had a dare, and you should've seen your faces when you guys came in." She said in hysterics'.

"What was the dare?" I asked.

"Well I dared Tyler to start kissing his boyfriend when you guys came in." She said.

"But that doesn't explain what Alice was thinking." I said in hushed tones.

"Oh that, it was just bait for you three." She stated simply. Then of course Tyler came up to me.

"Dude did you honestly think that I would touch a girl like that, plus Bella already showed me her boobs last year and nothing happened down there." He said pointing to his member. I still didn't believe him even though he kissed a boy. Plus just telling me that he saw my girlfriend's boobs, and it just sent me over the edge.

"WHAT?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Nothing Edward, plus I didn't know you last year." She said. Yeah okay.

"Well, you know what?" I said

"What?" She asked.

"Now I'm going to go after your little friend." I said the last part with a little emphasis.

"Edward NO!" She screamed but before she could do, I had Tyler pinned to the wall with him grasping for breath. I just thought, wait this would hurt Bella dearly and she would never forgive me. So I let him drop to the ground. Instantly Bella went to Tyler to check his neck. There were no bruises. "Sorry man, I don't know what came over me." I said laughing. "Don't worry man; it already happened to me before with one of my other friend's boyfriends." He said. They said their goodbyes until tomorrow. I walked over to Bella. She shoved me out of the way. "Bella can we talk?" I asked. "No, I'm very pissed at you Edward." She said and slammed her door.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked talking to the door.

"I don't know yet, just leave me alone and plus I need to get ready for tomorrow." She said.

"Okay." I said walking away from the door. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe he would do something like that, I told him over and over that Tyler was gay and he would never do anything like that. I just let it go and fell asleep.

.

I awoke the next morning with a pair of cold arms around me. He smirked at me and I kissed me.

"I see that you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"Well now that I think about it it's not your fault any boyfriend would react that way." I said with a smirk. I got up and got a shower. I quickly threw my dance clothes on and told everyone it was time to go. Of course Alice and Rose couldn't wait to see Tyler again. Of course Emmett and Jasper didn't like it. I didn't care so I hopped in Edward's car and told him to pick up Tyler because my dance included Tyler in it. Edward let it go, but I could tell he didn't trust Tyler yet. We picked him up and went to the high school. "Wow." Edward said.

"I told you, our high school is huge." I said.

"I can tell, but I didn't know it was this big." He said.

"Well wait until you see the auditorium." I said with a smirk. We got to the auditorium and I told Edward and his family to sit up front. As they went to their seats Tyler and I went to the dressing room or the choir room. Where all the other people competing are there. We got changed into our clothes and went over some moves to make sure they were down right. After a few people that went, we came up next waiting back stage. "Hey Bella good luck." Tyler said.

"You two." I said as our song 'get up by Ciara' came on. "Let's get this show on the road." I said as I was walking. I got to the stage and started. My moves were swift, and eventually Tyler came on with his moves. I just know this next part is going to piss Edward off but I don't care. We started to grind in ways. Not too dirty. We then did a move where he slides under my legs and pokes his head up. We then started to do the moves that Ciara actually did. I was hitting every move exact. We grinded again and my face got hot. I back up for a little bit waiting for Tyler's solo was going. Finally it was over and I danced back on stage. Eventually we were getting really hot under the lights. We ended the song with a flip. Just then the whole auditorium erupted with clapping. We stayed there and bowed. We were laughing. We quickly went to the choir room to change and went to the back stage for them to announce the winner's. We heard them announce second place, then first, then finally came the winner.

"The winner's of the 2009 talent show is……." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Bella and Tyler." He said turning towards us. I jumped up and screamed; we hugged and ran to the stage. I could hear everyone cheer for us. We took the award and headed back in the hall ways.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we won." I said to Tyler.

"I know, oh god I'm glad we did, oh here comes the Cullens." He said. I turned around to see the whole family smiling except for Edward. Of course. I ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh my god Bella, who knew you, had moves." Emmett said. "Thank you Emmett."

"You too Tyler, you have to teach me sometime." Emmett said to Tyler.

"Thanks and sure." He said with a smug look on his face. The whole family gave congrats and I tried to get Edward to talk. "Bella we need to talk." Edward said. So the family including Tyler gave us privacy. We walked around the corner. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Bella! I know you and Tyler are seeing each other." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't save me Bella, just tell me and be harsh." I can't believe he actually believes this.

"Edward, listen to me, I want you and only you. Tyler is my friend and that's it. I wouldn't want him anyway if he was straight. I mean I know he had a body but still." I said. "Edward I can assure there is nothing going on between us." I said. "Then explain why you two were grinding like that." He said. Wow he is really jealous.

"Well it was part of the routine." I said simply.

"Alright I trust you and I trust Tyler. I'm sorry." He said with a smile. We went to his car and drove to Tyler's for him to get his clothes for 2 weeks. (A/N-Sorry, I didn't state this but it's actually spring break now.) He finally came out and took out his lip gloss. "Oooo Tyler let me borrow some, I didn't have any new." I said. After he was done, I took it and applied some on my lips. Then Edward kissed my lips. "Oh god, keep it pg guys." Tyler said. We just laughed and got on the plane. This is going to be a good 2 weeks.


	5. Truth and Dare and lost loved ones

Chapter 5

After 10 long hours on the plane, I was happy to be back in Forks. I could tell that Edward is never actually going to trust Tyler, but I didn't care. I got into Alice's Porsche with Tyler and Edward drove his brothers home in his Volvo. I did want to spend time with Edward but I needed to catch up with Tyler. Just then out of my daydreaming Tyler interrupted me. "Hey Bella! Can I ask you something?" Tyler asked. I looked in the back seat to see him anxious. "Uh Sure." I said. He took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I THINK EDWAED HAS A CRUSH ON ME!" He stated. I looked over to Alice and we started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" He asked.

"Please……Edward…..is the …….straightest…….guy…..here…..and……..I………..don't………believe……….it." I said in between gasps of air. He looked at me like I was crazy. Then he mumbled something like. "just wait and see, when he actually wants to make out with me'. I looked at him at disbelief. "Please Tyler, if you keep up with your jokes I'm not going to have a spleen left." I stated. So we talked about our lives and how things have been going. Tyler was also my body guard, if there was fight, he would be there in a second to defend me. Well I guess you can see where Edward get's jealous. I mean, I don't like Tyler that way, but do I?........ I can't let Edward know how I feel it will just crush him. God now these two weeks are going to be complicated. We finally parked in front of Charlie's house, where Alice, Rosalie, me and Tyler are going to hang out during spring break. Well Tyler and I walked in while Alice and Rose went to get stuff for the sleep over. Edward said he was going to stop by for a little bit then him and his brothers had to go and hunt. So as we walked in Charlie saw us. "Hey kids!" Charlie said.

"Hey!" We both said in unison. Tyler saw Charlie and I could tell he was kind of frightened of him. So I intervened. "Charlie this is Tyler, you know the GAY one." I said and I put a little emphasis on gay. Charlie looked at me and nodded. Tyler shook his hand and I told him to go up stairs to my room to wait for me. Once he was upstairs. "Bella, can I talk with you for a second?" Charlie asked.

"Uh sure." I said simply. I walked hesitantly towards the kitchen. "Okay Dad, what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." I looked at him a little unsure.

"Okay." I said.

"Well do you know for sure that he is gay, I mean I'm sure he is but, he could be putting it up as a front just to…..uh…..how do kids say it these days? Get in your pants, you might say." I can't believe he just said that to his step daughter. "OH god Charlie please don't have this conversation with me please." I said.

"Well I know what guys are thinking these days and I just want you to know he could be lying to you." He said.

"Charlie I know you're just looking out for me, but I actually walked in on Tyler getting in another guys pants." I said.

"Uh…..I…uh." I looked at him, he looked like a guy that just got caught in the head lights. I looked towards him and I could tell that he didn't need to know that. "Well just to let you know it wasn't that pleasant to walk in on him either." I said as a matter of factly. He looked at me exasperated. "Well thank you Bella for that in look, but I think I'll just watch a straight guy throw a ball." He said. Oh god, he's actually afraid of gay guys. Oh god were going to have fun on the truth or dare game tonight. Charlie walked into the living room while I walked up stairs to find Tyler on the phone. "Yeah, I miss you too baby, yes I'll make sure to be lubed up by the time I get home…..yeah….love you….bye." He said turning off his phone. He looked at me while I had a sickening look. "Oh sorry Bella it's just that-" I cut him off.

"I don't even want to know." I said, walking over to my drawer He just laughed, and I stripped my clothes off. "Tyler! Can you help me take my bra off so I can change into my pajamas?" I asked. He looked over to me. He just shrugged and helped my bra off of me. He looked at me, and not my breasts. Wow first guy ever to take off my bra for me and not look at my chest. I smiled, and threw on my new bra. I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie standing in the door way. "Hey Bella, we brought our stuff and are ready. We also brought make up for Tyler and you." She said. Tyler came over with a smile. "Oh thank god it was hectic running around without some girl time." Tyler said. Rosalie looked shocked, but I just shrugged it off. We got all the makeup set out and started our make over's. Of course I felt bad for Rosalie that she had to do Tyler's feet. But once his sock came off his feet were immaculate "Tyler how our your feet that good." Alice said with her jaw dropped.

"Girl, there is this really great pedicurist around the corner of my house, I'll take you to him next time we meet in Easton." Tyler said.

"Okay, well at least your feet are good." Alice said. We laughed and after our make over's were done we decided to play truth or dare again.

Chapter 6

We all sat In a circle with eager faces. "Okay the way this truth or dare goes is, you have to pick dare no matter what and you only get 1 chicken card." She stated. Oh god this is going to be fun. "okay are you guys ready?" she asked us. We nodded and she begun. "Okay I pick…..Bella." She said. Yay can't wait.

"Alright, do your worst." I stated.

"Alright, I dare you too…..call Edward and pretend that the call is not what you wanted and start moaning and throw in Mike's name." She stated.

"Oh god Alice, I can't do that to Edward." I said with a giggle.

"Actually to make it Better, make sure you say and say it like this 'ooooo Mike stroke Tyler, harder. Oooooooo ah" okay?" She asked. We looked at her while she was waiting for a response. I just nodded and she dialed the his cell number. "Hello?" Edward asked. "Hello?" He said again and I started.

"Oh Mike harder faster, please Mike pump Tyler's big huge cock. OOOOOOOOOO!" I said and panted. We waited for a response. The phone hung up, oh god. "Tyler you better hide until we get everything straightened out okay." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Just go." I said shoving him into my closet. I shoved him in and Rosalie, Alice and I just sat there waiting for all hell to break loose.

**Edward's POV**

I still don't trust him, and I wish Alice would stop trying to block me. "Emmett!" I yelled.

"Yes?" He asked. He was flushed. Well for a vampire he was.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Well I just did some things to make a vampire go to shame." He said with his head hung. So I listened into his mind.

_God hopefully he doesn't find out how I please myself when Rose is home! Oh crap I know he heard me, Edward please don't tell Rose. _He pleaded and before I could say anything my cell phone rang. It was my Bella to check up on me. "Hello?" There was silence. "Hello?" There was something until it started. "Oh mike harder faster, please mike pump Tyler's big huge cock. OOOOOOOOOO!" I can't believe her, she wants to cheat on me? I hung up the phone. I dropped it and grabbed Emmett and Jasper. "Woah man what's wrong?" Emmett asked. I couldn't even talk. "Well it seems that Mike Newton is screwing Bella while Tyler is helping out." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh hell no, when I see them I'm going to rip there dicks off." Emmett said angry. We finally got to Bella's house. It was really quiet. I then knocked on the door.

**Bella POV**

We heard a knock and I decided to sit on my bed to read a book and Alice and Rosalie were playing with their nails. Just then we heard the door open. "Oh Hey Edward, Emmett, Jasper, what brings you here?" Charlie asked. Oh please don't let him in. "Oh we just wanted to say goodbye to our girls before they are too tired." Edward said. Please don't let him in dad, please. I thought to myself. I looked over to Alice and Rosalie's face and could see they were scared too also. "Oh sure just don't stay up there too long." Charlie said. We heard there foot steps coming up and we were cringing. I took a deep breath and went back to reading. Just then I look up to see Edward's face in my face. "Gah!" I gasped. "Edward don't scare me like that." I stated. He looked pissed and I could tell that Emmett and Jasper were pissed at their women. "Bella how could you?" He asked.

"Well Edward whatever do you mean?" I asked. Oh god he's going to be pissed.

"Well I kind of heard you and Newton and Tyler going at it. Bella how could you cheat on me?" He asked almost breaking in a vampire sob. "Edward we were playing truth or dare, and _Alice._ I put emphasis on Alice. "Well she dared me to fake having sex and just pretend that I forgot that you were there and throw in two guys names that I knew really well." I stated. I looked into his face he then pulled my face up with his caressing fingers and took me into a kiss. I pulled his face in and tried pulling him on the bed. He pulled away like always. "Edward I'm sorry, we were just having fun and I didn't mean to make you upset." I said almost crying

"No I'm sorry Bella, for not trusting you, I should've expected something when Alice was singing in French." He stated. Alright now that everything is cleared. "Tyler you can come out now, the storm blew over." I yelled. He didn't answer. I quickly ran to the closet and saw Tyler there not breathing. "Tyler!" I yelled. He didn't answer, so I shook him. "Tyler answer me please." I yelled he still didn't answer. At this point I was at tears. Edward held me and whispered. "Don't worry we'll get him to Carlisle okay?" HE asked. I just shook my head and hopefully my best friend for my whole life could be dead now and I put him in a closet without knowing. I just sat in Edward's car while holding Tyler in my arms. I couldn't stop crying. Please god please make him live. I started singing, our favorite song we would always sing when we had sleepovers.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me (call me)If you need a  
friend (call me)call me(call me) if you ever need a friend

I can't believe my friend could be gone, and I was worried about Edward killing him when I could be the killer all along. Please god, help me!

(A/N-sorry cliffy)


	6. Longing deaths and new beginnings

Chapter 7-Longing deaths and new beginnings

I couldn't' believe it my friend Tyler died from menincocal meningitis (A/N- I don't know how it's spelled but you get the idea.) and it killed him . It was my best friend died from an STD. I can't believe it, also Carlisle and Alice put together the funeral in Easton for him. Literally the whole school was there to pay their respects. I cried all week and Edward helped me through it and my foster dad helped. Tyler's mom gave me all of the pictures with me and him in it. She also gave me his violin. I had the stuff in the backseat of Edward's Volvo and we were heading back to Edward's house so I could sort through everything. "You don't have to sort through everything love, I could help." Edward said in his sweet voice. "No I have to Edward. I want to because I need closure and I don't want you there, but if I do, I will call for you." I said with reassurance. He nodded and kissed my lips while holding my hand over the middle consel. We pulled up to the driveway and the whole family was waiting for me. I got out the door with the stuff in tow. Alice came up to hug me first. "I'm sorry Bella, I should've seen this coming and I didn't." She said obviously hurt. "It's okay Alice, plus I think it was his time to go." I stated. She nodded and Emmett came up to me and it was the first time he felt sad for a human (aside from me of course). "I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I could've done something to help." Emmett said in his cute little baby voice. I laughed and hugged him.

"It's okay Emmett, plus it was his time to go." I said. The whole family said there sorry's and I wish he had another day on this earth. I of course played a solo at the orchestra concert for his death. Edward told me that it was really good and I should do something for the upcoming concert at Forks. I walked up the steps to Edward's room and Edward put Tyler's stuff on the bed. He pulled my chin up with his cold finger. "Bella you know I will be downstairs, all you have to do is whisper my name and I'll be there." He kissed me long and pulled away. I started when he walked out of the room. I opened up the first box and it had all of our pictures we took together. After I was going through half of them and I was crying my eyes out. Once all the pictures were done I moved to the last box. I opened it up and it was all of his sheet music. I noticed a song that was finished and it had my name on it. It said 'Bella's Song'. I noticed it was piano and I walked over to Edward's piano. I started to play and there were words. I started to sing them.

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
RIGHT: All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
I got through the beginning and the tears already started to overflow. But I kept playing and I couldn't stop.

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong_

_To this moment in my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me.

I got done and I noticed that these tears were happy tears, finally that he was free of this world. I felt calmer but the tears still came out. I turned around to see the whole family standing in the door way. They all had pained looks on their faces. Edward came up to hug me and I just sobbed in his shirt. After about 10 minutes I stopped. "Bella, I know I can't take the hurt away, but I can help." He said in his velvety voice. I looked up at him and kissed him. I pulled away and wanted to ask him something. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" He said.

"I was wondering for the concert I was wondering if you could play this piece and I could sing it?" I asked. He looked happy and smiled. "Sure. I would be honored to play this piece." He said.

"Alright, but I don't want to practice now, I'm a bit hungry." I said.

"Sure Bella, what would you like?" He asked.

"Mc donalds." I stated. I don't know why but I'm craving some mickey dees. "Oooooo and some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough Ice cream. Plus it is a Ben and jerry's moment." I stated.

"So Alice already got your food for you and Rose and her are going to hang out with you to talk. Plus it should be with them and I have to hunt." He said. Now that I look at his eyes they are they're usual black.

"Okay, well I'll leave you to your hunting and tell Alice I will be down to spill my guts out." I stated. He nodded and walked out the door. I pulled on my Ben and Jerry clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a band tee Forever the Sickest kids. I looked myself over and nodded. I walked down the steps to actually see Rosalie and Alice in the same type of outfit. They smiled when I looked down at them and Alice picked up my food and pointed to it and pinched her nose. I laughed and jumped on the couch. I looked at both of them and took a bite of my sandwich. I took a deep breath. "Okay did I ever tell you the time when he actually went up to this boy and he……"

I got through the whole gallon of Ben and Jerry's with my tears. Rose and Alice let me have it out. I took another deep breath. I was feeling a lot better. "Thank you Alice and Rose for listening." I said.

"You're welcome Bella. We were glad to listen." Rose said. I hugged them both and told them that I was tired and wanted to get a shower. I lifted up off the couch and walked into the shower. As the water was running down my back I couldn't help think the life I had over the past years. All I know is that, I need Edward with me so we can hold each other. After I put my clothes on in Edward's room I heard the front door open. I knew Edward was here, so I walked back down the steps to be met with two cold arms and his lips met mine. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Love, are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Well not well but I'm getting there, one day at a time." I stated.

"How about we go and practice the song because the show is tomorrow."He said. Wow was it really that long that I've been moping around? "Ok let's go now." I said. We headed up the stairs to where we were going to be practicing for hours. But as long as I am with Edward I will be happy.

Fast forward……….

"Come on Bella, were about to go on and Tyler's family is here." Edward said.

"I know just give me a second." I said. God I can' t believe he is rushing me. Okay Bella get psyched you're doing this for Tyler. I took a deep breath and walked out to the stage. The announcer noticed and he introduced us.

"Here is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen with Someone's watching over me, this song was written by Tyler True. He finished it and Bella thought it would be nice to make his song public. Please give a warm welcome to them." He finished. The whole auditorium cheered for me. I walked out and stood in the middle of the stage. "Umm…I would like to dedicate this song to Tyler True, he will always be in our hearts." I said. Thank god more than half the auditorium was packed with kids from Easton. Edward started on the piano and I started to sing. About half way through the song, I started to tear up. Once I finished everyone stood up and clapped for me. I could tell that there was not a dry eye in the auditorium. Edward and I bowed and headed off of the stage to meet Tyler's parents. "Oh god Bella, that was so sweet and I could tell that he was there with you the whole time." She finished. We said our goodbyes and Edward ran me to his house and to his room. He started to hum this sweet tune and I would ask him about it later.

/&/

I awoke the next morning with Edward in the corner with his eye's black. "Edward what's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath and didn't move. "Bella there's blood coming out of you." He stated. What? That's absurb I looked around and even lifted the sheets. But I noticed that it was my time of the month. Alice then came bounding in the room. "Here Bella, I think you need these." She said handing me a box of pads and tampons..

"Thank you Alice, but who knows it's my time of the month?" I asked almost hesitant.

"Well the whole family knows, only because the smell is strong and they pretty much figured it out on they're own." She said. Oh god, now my mood swings are kicking in. I walked up to go to the bathroom and cleaned up. I put the soiled panties in the trash. I walked into the bedroom to see Edward sitting on a chair.

"Edward are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine now, but I think you should stay here in my room today." He said. Oh hell no.

"No Edward, I don't want to." I said. He looked at me.

"It's not up for discussion, and you do what I say." He said. What, okay he's off of his rocker.

"Where do you get an idea like that, you don't own me and quite frankly I will go out when I want to." I stated.

"No you will stay here and I will make you." Okay now I'm pissed.

"And why do you think that?" I asked, I was honestly curious.

"Because, I am man and men rule." He said. Oh god now I'm gonna have to hurt somebody.

"One, you don't tell me what to do and second I don't care what you have to say." I said.

"You will stay in this house until your monthly thingy is gone." He said. Ok now I'm going to have to talk to Alice.

"Okay I'm sorry Edwdard, but let me go speak to Alice really quick." I said.

"Actually first you're going to make out with me and then I might let you see Alice." He said. I'm gonna have to cut someone. "Oh hell no." I said. I walked right out the door and ran to Alice's room. Thank god she was there. "Oh thank god Alice please keep Edward away from me today." I said.

"Why? Oh wait is this right around the time where he got his Neanderthal attitude?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry Bella, it's not his fault, all male vampires get under a spell when a girl human gets her time of the month." She stated. OH ok, but still I am going to hurt him. "ooooo Bella I just seen what you were going to do to Edward, and don't worry he'll forgive you." She said clapping her hands. "Well what am I going to do?" I asked. We were going through what is going to happen.

/&/

I was walking down the steps and Edward was standing in the kitchen. All the men were standing around and all the women were pissed I could see it. Rosalie came up to me. "Bella, why couldn't you get it when you aren't here?" She asked livid. I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Since when do we let you women talk when were spoken too?" Carlisle asked. I mean Carlisle.

"Umm excuse me Carlisle." I said.

"Bella I didn't say you could speak." He said.

"Yeah but I'm not listening, could all of you men stand in a straight line in front of me?" I asked.

"But first you have to make out with each of us and then obey us for a year." Emmett said.

"Okay, but could you just do this please?" I asked. Hopefully Alice was filling in Rosalie on the plan. They lined up and I called the girls in. Rosalie came in and smirked at me. Alice gave us our weapons. Esme came in and brought hers. I had a bat and Rosalie, Alice and Esme had knives. I know it wouldn't kill them but it would hurt them and it got our frustration out. "Ladies attack." I said. I started to beat Edward with a bat, well now it's a little dented but it worked and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were getting stabbed. They were hurting but not getting killed. After about an hour and dented bat later we were done. We spit at them and walked away. "Girls I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship." I said and we all laughed while our guys were on the floor dry sobbing.

(a/n-I thought I should end this chapter funny.)


	7. Get loose and worry about Charlie

**Authors Note- I know I always forget the give rights to Stephenie Meyer, but I own the plot line.**

**Me- I own Twilight and the books**

**Emmett- No you don't and stop saying that.**

**Me- Yes I do……fine I don't but still I wish I did.**

**Emmett- Finally. OMG!!!!!\**

**Me-What?**

**Emmett- I just saw a spider and now its crawling towards me. EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!**

**Me- OH god, I'll be over just read the story and remember that I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Except for the plot.**

**Emmett- Fine but just get here now before it eats me.**

**Me- But Emmett you're a vampire**

**Emmett- I know but OMG it's on my arm hurry up.**

**Me- Fine.**

Chapter 8

I can't believe that once every week, of every month Edward and the rest of the guys will be under some sort of "spell" if you want to call it. So that week was over and Edward kept telling me that he was sorry and he can't control it. I forgive him and now he's getting on my nerves. So I want to do something that will get my nerves relaxed and I won't tell Edward. So I walked up the steps to get to Alice's room. I keep changing my mind about what I want to do because I just want it to be a girls night out. Once I got to the front of her door, she opened it up. "Hi Bella, what do you want?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something and just keep it from your men and Edward." I said as I was walkining over to her bed. She sat down next to me and put a smile to her face. "Okay I will but it won't be easy." She said.

"Oh I know, I want to have a girls night out and we're going to a club." I said.

"Oh yes Yay!" Alice squealed.

"But you have to wear your freakum dress to go." I said.

"What is a freakum dress?" She asked.

"Oh god, well a freakum dress is a dress you wear when you husband or boyfriend has done wrong and you want to make him jealous and dance with another man, but only dance. Then you come home and your husband will be very horny and you have a really great night together." I stated. She looked at me and then had another vision. After about 10 minutes she came back. "OOOO Bella it's going to work and plus, Edward will have a surprise when you get home." She said with a smirk. We then let Rose in on the plan and told her not to tell anyone and to keep her mind occupied.

/&/

Later that night………

We got to the hottest club in Washington and went to scope out the hottest guys to dance with. We smirked at our plan. After about 3 songs Rose and Alice are going to let their minds go and let Edward know what we're doing. I walked up to this guy named Eric, he was Puerto Rican, and hot. We started dancing and I could see Rose and Alice preoccupied. We danced for about 2 hours and Rose and Alice let their minds go. I couldn't wait until Edward got here.

Edward's POV

I was playing sims 2 with Emmett and it's pointless. I wanted to create my own guy to live with this nice girl. I also found out that I could make my guy a vampire. That was awesome. I went to grab the mouse when Emmett smacked my hand back. "NO!" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I want to create the house and I promise that you'll get your turn when I'm done." He said with a pout. I just shrugged and walked to the piano to play a song that came to mind. That's when I finally heard their thoughts.

_Oooooo this guy that I'm dancing with is so hot, and Rosalie has a hot guy and so does Bellla, oooo she's grinding with him. _Alice thought. I got up and threw a vase to the wall. The guys noticed. "What's wrong Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Well it seems that our girls are dancing with guys at a dance club called the vampica. They're also grinding with them." I stated. That got them off of their feet and we jumped in our cars to the club. I can't believe that Bella would do something like this.

Bella's POV

We were dancing and that's when Alice whispered in my ear that the guys will be here In about 10 seconds. I nodded and kept dancing, I wanted to make him really jealous so when he gets here I'm going to let the guy grab my ass. I was dancing and I saw Edward and the rest of them come in. I locked eyes with Edward and he had a pissed off face and I wanted to make Edward come and take me. So I bent down and let the guy grab my ass. That did it, that's when Edward came over and was livid. He shoved the guy. "Yo get your hands off of my girl before I rip your throat out." Edward yelled. Thank god no one noticed yet. The guy tried to fight back. I did say try, but Edward twisted his wrist. "She came on to me first anyway." The guy said. The guy walked away and Edward drug me out of the club. We got to the Volvo and we talked. "Bella, why would you do something like that?' He asked worried.

"Look, I need my own time by myself. Plus I was just dancing and I only did it to get you jealous." I said. He looked at me like I hurt him. "I can't believe you Bella, I'm disappointed in you." He stated

"What? I know you just didn't play that card with me Edward. I can go out tease a guy and come back to you, plus I need to have fun because you……." I trailed off.

"WHAT!" He asked, more like stated while yelling. He did not just yell at me.

"Chill out Edward, I can have fun if I want to and I was saying that I can' t have fun with you always trying to keep me safe. I feel suffocated all the time. I love you Edward I really do, but I hate it when you make me stay at your house when I want to hang out with people or go to a club every once in a while." I said. That felt good to get off of my chest. He clenched in jaw and almost ripped the steering wheel off. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way." He mumbled. "Edwar-" He cut me off.

"No Bella, I need to talk……..I keep you safe because there are other vampires out there that if they find you they will kill you if they want to." He said.

"But Edward, as long as your there to protect me I'll be okay." I said as a mumble.

"But Bella, that won't help because me and my family can't keep you safe all the time." He said.

"Edward, I know." I said low.

"Bella do you? Because I don't think you would be running around like a little….." He trailed off.

"What Edward, what were you going to say? What that I am running around like a little whore?" I asked.

"Bella I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Well it sounds like it and I can't believe you just called me that." I said.

"Bella I'm sorry. But I hate it when you dress like that and when I come in and see you dancing with some guy with an outfit like that. I can't help but wonder." He said. Oh no now I'm going to have to explain the whole process again. "Edward, the only reason I went out today was because that whole week while you were under that spell. I needed a break from you for one day. And before you put words in my mouth, the only reason I wanted to be away from you for one day was because I needed a break for a day. This is the only time I every dress like this is when I go clubbing with my girlfriends and for your information it's only used when I want to make you jealous and you rip it off of my back and we make passionate love together." I said in one breath. He stared at me in shock. He then smiled and leaned up to my ear and whispered. "Well it's working and I can't wait to get home and rip it off of you." He said with a smile.

"I hope you use protection Edward because I can't be getting pregnant." I said.

"Oh don't worry you won't be, plus I want you to dance to me like you were that guy, when we get home." He said as kissing me. I then started to put my hand at his thigh. "Bella what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well once Alice leaves I want to tease you until we get home." I said. He smirked and whispered.

"Well Alice already left with Rose and I think we need to get home." He said with a smirk. Just then we were off towards my house. About 20 minutes later Edward took me to the front door. "I'll be waiting up stairs to take you to our meadow." He whispered. That just sent chills down my back. I opened up the door and saw Charlie lying on the couch asleep. I silently closed the door and snuck up the steps. Once I got in my room I quickly changed my clothes and put on a new dress and some Gucci heels. I was looking hot and couldn't wait for Edward to tear my clothes off and spend a night of passion. Once I checked myself over I put my hands through my soft hair. My legs were looking extra good today for all the extra tanning. I then started to walk down the steps and noticed that Charlie wasn't on the couch. Crap. I peered around the room before I walked down the steps. Once I noticed that he wasn't here then I quickly grabbed my purse and drove off towards Edward's house.

CPOV

I do trust Bella, I do but the past few nights I've been hearing voices coming from her room but I didn't want to ask her. So I bought a video camera to hide it in her room. I heard the car pull up and I pretended to sleep. She slowly walked in and quickly ran up the steps. So I thought this would be a good thing to walk up to my room to get the camera. I waited until she left the house to plant it. Once she was gone I ran to her room. Now where to put it, where to put it. Oh got it. I quickly put in one of her teddy bears. It was pointing to her bed. I quickly made sure nothing was moved out of place and I went to sleep. Personally I don't trust Edward. It's nothing personal but he is a teenage boy.

BPOV

I got to his house and noticed him glowing under the moon light. He was so breathtaking and beautiful. I had gotten out of my dream state when he came and opened my door. "Nice view?" He asked.

"Yes very nice." I said. Once I got out he shut my door and he took me all in. He actually was speechless for a few seconds. "Oh my god Bella, you look hot." He said.

"Oh this old thing, I just threw it on." I stated. It was an old classic statement, so I don't sound full of myself. He took my hand and I noticed that there was music blaring from his house. "Edward, why is there music blaring from your house?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted you to dance with me like you did to that guy and I thought we should have some fun and my whole my family wants to know how to dance in this new millennium." He said.

"Oh wow, well I guess, let's go have fun." I said as I was dragging Edward to his house. When we got to the front door Alice opened it up and her and Rose had dancing clothes on and they were sexy."Hi Bella, I already know how to dance but the rest don't." She said as she squealed. I walked in and noticed the whole family in dance clothes and I laughed at Emmett when he was bopping his head since he was the dj. I told them to hold on one second while I go choose a song. I went up to Emmett and pointed to 'Every time we touch by Cascada'. He nodded and put the cd in. It started and Alice and I got in the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. I was almost as swift as Alice when she dance. About half way I told Edward to get over here and he did. "Stand behind me." I instructed. He nodded and did stand behind me while I bent down and started grinding my hips into his pelvis, which caused a moan to escape his lips. I looked around the room and noticed that the whole family was doing the same thing but Carlisle and Esme were dancing like 18 year olds and they were getting dirty. I didn't care and I know that Edward would want more. So I bent down lower and started to shake my ass really fast. His twitched into a smile while I was enjoying taking in his soldier and couldn't' wait to reveal it. About an hour later we decided to stop and Emmett came up to give me a high five. "Man lil' sis thank you for teaching Rosalie to dance like that, now it's going to be added to our sex nights." He said.

"Well I'm glad that I taught you something new." I said. He laughed and another second Edward brought me to his bed. It was plush and a water bed. I've always wanted one. "Oh my god Edward, this is so comfortable." I said as I was feeling the bed.

"Bella, we're going to need this bed tonight." He said. Oh yes. He started to kiss me passionately. It was like when fire meets ice. I was slowly rubbing my hands down his back and through his bronze hair. He started to trail kisses down my neck and on my chest. In one swift motion he took off my shoes and dress. All that was left were my panties and bra. He stared at me in amazement. "You look very beautiful." He said as he took an not needed breath. I smiled and pulled my lips back to his. He took off his shirt next and his pants. He had rubber ducky boxers on. I laughed at this. "What?" He asked playfully.

"Oh nothing but I know what to get you for your birthday." I said laughing.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Well it would be a rubber duck." I said and he noticed me looking at his boxers. He looked back up smiling.

"Oh." He said. After that we were back to kissing. I moaned his name and we were in for a night of passion that I would never forget.

/&/

Once we were done he brought me back to my house in my car. He kissed me before I got out of the car. "I'll meet you upstairs." He said as one final kiss.

"Okay, don't wait up." I said. He laughed and I opened up the door and noticed that Charlie was probably sleeping in his room. I then took off my heels and quietly walked up the steps to not wake up Charlie being back her at 2:00 in the morning. I got to my door and went into my room. I quietly shut the door and saw the most beautiful creature laying across my bed. "so Bella, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Oh well me being human and you a vampire, I'm a little more slower." I said laughing softly. I laid down next to him and I wanted to ask him a question. "Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Umm….I know this is kind of short notice but I was wondering, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I was wondering, can I become a vampire?" He asked. I notice his face go hard.

"NO!" He said.

"Why? We know we love each other, but I want to make it official and become one of you." I said.

"No Bella, I won't damn you to this life." He said. I only knew one way that would make this official.

"Fine, but I want your family to vote on me becoming a vampire." I said.

"Fine, but I won't like it and I will try in all my power to keep you human." He said. He kissed me once more and put me on his back and jumped out of the window and we were off to his house. I love him running me it's refreshing, and it feels good. Once we got to the house we got in and he called the whole family to the dining room. They all came and sat at the table. I stood there and wanted to start. "Okay guys Bella wants to ask something and you have to be 100& honest." Edward said and the whole family nodded.

"Okay, well I want to become one of you, and I know you love me like your own daughter but I want to become a vampire to spend the rest of eternity with him and you guy's. So I'm putting it up for a vote.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes sweety." She said. I smiled.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Alice."

"Yes Bella."

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella."

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes Bella." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes little sis." He said. It made me smile. I turned to look at Edward and I gave him a reassuring smile. "Edward, I don't want to be changed now, I want to experience college for at least a year and I want you to change me." I stated.

"Okay Bella, I just don't want you to throw your life away for me." He said.

"I'm not and I know I'm not making a mistake." I said with a smile.

"Well then, I want to ask you something." He said.

"Yes?" I asked. He got down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box.

"Bella? This is a promise ring." He stated. "It's only temporary, but it's a promise that I will ask you to marry me, but not now." He said. I cried.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes these are just happy tears." I stated.

"Okay." He smiled and gave me a kiss. We said our goodbyes to our family and Edward ran me back to my room. In one swift motion, we were back on my bed. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

"Umm…What is it going to be like to be a vampire?" I asked.

"Well the transformation is painful, you will have thirst like none other. But you are going to follow our rules and feed off of animals blood. You never sleep, so you'll have literally eternity to do many different things. You'll be beautiful and your voice will be like bells." He said.

"Wow, the way you describe it, it sounds very tempting to do now, but I want to do atleast one year of college and then get changed." I said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said. I started to fall asleep and he hummed a tune in my ear, the same one that I always hear him playing. I will have to ask him about it tomorrow morning. Not sooner later my eyes welcomed the darkness.

/&/

I awoke the next morning with Edward's arms around me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He had a face on him and I couldn't tell why he seemed angry. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"Well it seems that Charlie has something to tell you, and I will be there with you." He said. Oh god, what does Charlie want? I couldn't stop worrying. I got up out of bed and Edward left to get his car to come over. I got a shower and dressed sensible today. I noticed that Charlie wasn't here so I fixed breakfast for myself and Charlie. That's when I heard him come down the steps. "MMM what's that smell?" He asked.

"Well it's eggs and bacon and toast." I stated. He sat down on the table and had a camera in his hand.

"Oh Charlie where did you get the camera?" I asked. He smile and put down his fork.

"Oh this old thing, well some of the guys down at the station gave this to me years back." He said.

"Oh cool, what are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Well, I know it was kind of sneaky but I put it in your room last night, to see what you say in your sleep." He said. Oh god, no. He's going to find out about the Cullens. Maybe I can play it off with Edward here. OH god this is going to be hard to explain. I thought. "OH well, don't look at it." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"No reason, just don't watch it." I said.

"Why what do you do in your room at night?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Just then there was a knock at the door. I ran to open it up. There standing was the whole Cullen family. "Hello." I said.

"Did Charlie tell you what I was mad at this morning?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but it's not good." I said.

"I know that's why I have the whole family here to explain everything after the video." He said with a smile.

"Okay, but just sit down." I said. They did and filled into the living room. Charlie then came and he noticed the whole Cullen family in his living room. "Oh Hello." He said. They all waved.

"Well, I was about to show Bella, what she says at night." He said pointing to the camera. They all nodded. He looked at Edward and I could tell he suspects something. "But why are you here?" He asked. Then Carlisle spoke up. "Well we wanted to explain everything that you have questions for after you watch the video." He said. Charlie just gave a questioning glance and shrugged. He walked over to the tv and put the tape in. Just then the video started. This is going to be a long day to an end of my life.

(A/n- Sorry Cliffy, but you know what to do, so review.)


	8. New friends and jealous boyfriends 2

Chapter 9-New friends and jealous boyfriends.

I was waiting for my death to come quicker, just the fact that every time that Edward or I would mention vampire on the video, Charlie would give us weary glances. I felt bad for him to find out this way. But I'm glad. Once the video was over we all sat there in silence. So I decided to leave and break this silence. "Well as much as I would love to stay here and be in this awkward silence. I have to get a book and I will leave all of you to talk to each other about this topic. So I will see you all later and I will be back later on tonight." I said, all the Cullen's gave me hesitant smiles. But Charlie grabbed my wrist. "Please Bella, don't leave me here. I don't want to be here alone." He said. Oh god he needs to grow up. "Oh god Charlie stop being a baby. They are the nicest vampire's you would ever come across in your lifetime. They drink animal blood if that's what your worried about." I said. He blew a sigh of relief and I could tell that that's what he was worried about. I just smiled and as I was leaving Edward grabbed me. "So are you going to leave without a kiss?" He asked. I nodded, and we kissed for a good 30 seconds. Charlie was looking at us weird. "Bella how could you kiss a vampire?" He asked. I laughed and walked out the door. I turned on my Volvo and sped off towards the book store in Port Angeles. About half way there I decided to take a detour through La Push. As I was driving I saw this little path. I decided to walk through it before I head towards the book store. I decided to take my ipod and portable radio so I could practice dancing alone for a while. I was walking and heard a twig snapped. I quickly looked around and nothing was there. Maybe I was hearing things. So I just kept walking and found this clearing. It was beautiful and couldn't' wait to dance in it. I went to the middle and put my ipod on and my favorite mix came on. The one Tyler and I danced to the last time. God I wish he was here. I started to dance and work off the fat I put on. About half way through I heard twigs being snapped again. I looked around and no one was there. Wow I must be hearing things again. I kept dancing and I heard a gruff voice. "Wow, you should keep dancing like that and I will jump you." I stopped and turned my ipod off. I turned around and there was a tall boy standing there. He had some nice muscles. Maybe I should have some fun with him. Edward doesn't have to know. "Well maybe I will for just you." I said. Wait I know where I seen him before, I remember seeing him transform into a wolf the first time I ever came running through here. (A/N-I know I never mentioned it but she did run through La Push.)

"Well maybe I'll take you up on that offer with that fine piece of ass." He said.

"Don't you have some wolf duties to tend to?" I asked. It totally took him off guard.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Don't you have some wolf things to tend to?" I asked again. He looked at me baffled. "How did you know?" He asked.

"Well my boyfriend is a vampire and I seen you phase before, when I first moved here." I stated. "Wait who is your boyfriend?" He asked. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Well I won't tell you until you tell me your name and I will tell you." I said.

"Ok, well my name is Jacob Black and I live here in La Push." He stated with a sense of pride in his voice. "Well my name is Bella Swan and the chief of police Charlie adopted me and I am going out with a vampire." I said. He gave me an annoyed expression.

"Well where did you live before? And what are your hobbies etc." He asked.

"I lived in Easton Pennsylvania before and my hobbies are hip hop dancing, I play the violin, and I sing." I said. He smiled.

"Cool, a girl with many talents." He said.

"Well maybe one day I will take you to the dance studio with me for once so I could show you how I really dance." I said.

"Cool, and who is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Oh umm…his name is Edward Cullen." I stated.

"Why are you going out with a leech?" He asked.

"For one he is not a leech he is nice and I don't think your in any position to criticize." I said. He just laughed. "Well I'm a natural born enemy of the vampire." He said.

"Well I don't care, plus I can go out with a vampire if I want." I said.

"Woah, chill out I never said you couldn't' go out with him, I just said that I don't like vampires." He said defensively.

"Well I think we got off on a wrong start. How about you come to the dance studio in downtown Forks and I will dance for you." I said.

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you Bella, but I have some wolf duties to tend to." He said using air quotes. I laughed and grabbed my stuff and got back to my car. I got in and quickly sped off to Port Angeles. Once I got my book by Mary Higgins Clark. I love her mysteries. I left the book store and climbed into my car. Once I turned on the light in the car I jumped. Just to the left of me I saw Edward with a pissed off expression. "Wow Edward you scared me." I said breathing a sigh of relief and turning onto the highway to go home. "Bella." He said as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes?" I asked.

"Oh before I forget, how did everything go for Charlie?" I asked.

"Fine, he took everything well." Edward said.

"That's good, so what did you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Oh what were you doing down in La Push?" He asked.

"How did you know I stopped in La Push?" I asked.

"Because Alice's vision saw you go there and then it disappeared." He said.

"Oh, well I met a guy." I said. He gave me the dirtiest look.

"What? I can talk to other guys with out something going on." I said.

"I know but do you know how dangerous he is?" He asked.

"What should I be scared of him? He's only a wolf but he seems so nice plus he's coming to watch me dance at the dance studio tomorrow." I said. He gave me a shocked expression. "Bella, he could kill you if he loses control." He said.

"I know you told me all this before, I know what I'm doing. If you're worried come with me tomorrow. I'll make sure Jacob is on his best behavior." I said teasing him. He just pinched the bridge of his nose and took a not needed breath. "Bella, he will lose control if I'm there." He said.  
"Fine then don't come I don't care, but I would love if you could come. I came up with new dance moves." I said pouting. He stared at me for a while and gave up.

"Fine." He said. I smiled and we kissed for a good amount of time. He spoke when we pulled apart. "Plus I don't trust his hormones around you, he could try something." He said. I just threw my head back and laughed. Wow it is going to be a fun day tomorrow. I was driving home with Edward's hand in mine. Once I got to the house I noticed all the lights off. So I just sighed and kissed Edward and told him to meet me in my room. I walked into the living room and everything was off. I took my shoes off and went to my bedroom. Once I opened the door, I noticed Charlie holding his shot gun at Edward. I quickly rushed over and screamed. "Dad, stop it what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I know that he comes here every night and I don't trust his hormones around you." He stated. "Dad, I know and plus he can't lose control with me or he could hurt me." I said. He looked at me and then at Edward and back at me. "Fine, but keep it down and if I catch you in any funny business I'll personally burn you Edward." He stated with his best death glare. I actually started to laugh. Charlie looked at me weird and Edward just nodded his head saying that he understands. I couldn't stop laughing. I calmed down after a while. He started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep. Just then I woke up in the middle of the night to hear noises. It sounded like moaning. I turned towards Edward and he had a scared look on his face. "Edward? What's happening?" I asked a little frantic.

"Don't move Bella, you won't want to see who is in your dad's room." He stated. Oh my god it's the volturi, oh god I can't let them take my dad. I quickly jumped up from the bed. Edward didn't get to me in time. "Bella No!" He said. But before I could stop I pushed my dad's door open. My eyes went wide at the site. There was my dad in bed with Esme. I dropped the bat I had on the ground. They saw me, I backed away and ran back to my room where Edward be. I looked at him scared. I just crawled back in bed and he was about to talk. "No Edward. I will talk about it tomorrow morning. It's going to be awkward enough." I said. Oh god what about Carlisle? I feel so bad for him. God now my dad will probably get killed by Carlisle. But before I could do anything I fell asleep to the soft sweet lullaby that over took my sleep.

(A/N- Don't worry Carlisle and Esme aren't going to break up, but it's going to be a twisted relationship. But I won't be graphic about it next chapter.)


	9. Dances and Pain

Chapter 10- Dances and pain.

I awoke in the morning next with the feeling of drowsiness still trying to fight me. I slowly lifted my eye lids and started to feel empty space on my right side. Of course Edward wouldn't be here in the morning. I moved onto my stomach with feeling of paper crumpling under my weight. I sighed and pulled the faded piece of white paper from out under me to read it.

_Bella_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I had to stop Carlisle from ripping out Charlie's throat for last night. I will be there to pick you up for dance class._

_Love always_

_Edward_

I crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. I can't believe that he is like this all of a sudden. He is never here in the morning because of this and because of that. I'm just annoyed about it anymore. I looked around the room to see that the sun was just peeking through the clouds. I wiped the sand from my eyes and sat up. I was immediately hit by cold air. I grabbed my frigid cold body and flipped my blanket off of me. I then felt the full force of the cold and walked over to the heater adjuster. Of course I turned the heater down. God I feel so stupid. So I put it back up and walked over to the bathroom. Once I stepped into the warm bathroom I turned the hot water on and let it run for a little while. I took off my clothes and noticed bruises all over my body. Wow I must really bruise easily. I trailed my fingers over the bruises and they felt new. I must've fallen asleep the wrong way. I just shrugged and stepped into the shower. As the water trickled down my body, I started to think. I wonder if Edward will let me hang out with Jacob after my dance practice? He seems nice enough to be around and I could get to know. I smiled at this thought as I finished my shower. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me and walked over to the closet. I opened it up and already knew what clothes I'm going to be wearing. I grabbed my nice black dress that hugged to my upper thigh and put on my earrings and put on a pair of Jimmey Chews. Once I flat ironed my hair, I put lip gloss on and grabbed my bag as I was heading down the steps. I walked into the kitchen to see Charlie with Sue Clearwater. "Hi" I said politely.

"Hi, oh where are you going little missy?" Charlie asked.

"Oh this is my outfit for my dance practice today, don't worry." I said waving it off. He just shrugged and went back to reading the paper. "Oh Bella, Jacob is waiting out in the living room for you." Sue said sweetly. "Oh, I thought I was going to pick him up?" I asked.

"Well he was but he wanted to come over." Sue said.

"Oh ok." I said. I turned around and walked into the living room to see a patient but happy Jacob sitting in my living room. "Hi Jacob" I said with a cheerful voice. Once he tore away from the stare at my chest. He stood up and I noticed his huge abs and his russet skin. His hair went down to his shoulders. His eye color is brown. He had a little peach fuzz above his lip. _Ooooooo he is sexy. No Bella don't thing like that, you have a boyfriend. _I broke out of my internal battle. "Hi, so are you ready to go?" He asked in a hurry. I looked down and saw that his soldier was at full attention. Once he noticed me looking down at him, he was a little flustered. Blood was running to my cheeks. He smiled curtly at me and we alked out the door. He jumped into his rabbit and I into Edward's Volvo. Edward opened the passenger door. I kissed his icy breath and buckled into my seatbelt. He was already in the driver's seat when I moved my head.

"Hi Edward." I said a little annoyed. He probably noticed. "Whats wrong love?" He asked. Then his face went to horror. "Oh no. Is it that time of the month already?" I looked at his face and got pissed off.

"NO! Just drive me to the danc studio already." I said. His face fell sad. "I'm sorry Edward I'm just a little irritated today. It's nothing against you." I said reassuringly. He smiled and pulled into the parking lot where a very annoyed Jacob was standing. I got out and Jacob grabbed me into a hug. "Can't…breath!" I stated. "Sorry, so why did you take so long?" He asked.

"None of your business." Edward retorted. I didn't care they could tear each other's throats out. They kept arguing, so I stopped it by hitting them both with my metal bat. They gave me shocked expressions.

"What?' I asked.

"You hit us." Jacob said. I laughed at them.

"Well I had to do something for you two to stop." I stated. They just shrugged and we walked up the steps. I told them to sit down. I went to the changing room and checked myself over. Crap! I need someone to dance with. I then opened the door and walked over to them. They were having a mental battle. HA! If boys were even that smart. I stood there until someone noticed me. Just then Jacob looked at me. "What?" He asked.

"Well I need someone that can dance, and I mean dance really well." I said. Jacob jumped up.

"Bella I hip hop dance." He said. I looked over to Edward.

"Do you mind Edward?"

"Yes!" He said harshly.

"Wow Edward, he's only dancing with me. Unless you know how to." I said a little irritated.

"Fine, but I'm watching you dog!" Edward said through his teeth.

"You too leech!" Jacob said. I just sighed and put the cd in.

"Okay Jacob I'm going to dance and then I'm going to replay it, so you can jump in." I looked over and he nodded. So the song started and about half way through it, I was in my own world. Once the song was done, I came back to the world. Jacob's jaw was dropped at my dancing skills. I blushed and I could tell Edward was pissed for Jacob staring. I laughed and still was blushing beat red. I stopped the song and walked over to Jacob. He kept staring at me. "Umm…Jake are you okay?" I asked. He broke out of his trance. "Uh…Yeah-Yeah I'm fine." He said.

"Well let's start, just do what you fell…okay?" I asked. He nodded in agreement. I turned the song on and started. After a few minutes Jacob jumped in. He was really good. I was starting to feel a little intimidated. I kept staring at his muscles flexing and how he was moving. We got to a part where we were grinding. I could feel him really well. (A/N-Not in the nasty way, get your mind out the gutter.) Just then I felt cold air behind me and then I heard a smash. I looked behind me to see Edward pinning Jacob against the wall. "Edward STOP!" I yelled. He didn't answer me, so I ran up and just when Edward was about to lunge at Jacob I intervened. The next instant I fell to the ground in complete darkness.

**Ooooooo cliffy, but don't worry I already have ideas for next chapter. Let's just say that you will hate next chapter.**


	10. Problems and Revelations

Chapter 11: Problems and Revelations

I woke up in a bed and a bandage wrapped around my neck. I felt dizzy and sore. I turned my body to the left to feel a pair of cold arms around me. It was different this time. I felt scared and wanted to walk away. Or run away. I saw Edward's face and he looked pained. He saw me looking at him. "Bella are you hurt?" He asked.

"Wow, no I'm just laying here in bed with a brace around my neck. Oh yeah I'm really great!" I said sarcastically. He looked bothered by that comment. "I'm sorry Edward." I said. "Don't ever say you're sorry. This was my fault." He said.

"What happened to Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me disappointed.

"I knew you would ask about him." He said more to himself. He looked pissed as hell. He turned to me with a pained expression. "Bella do you love me?" He asked. Why would he ask me that question? "Edward you know I love you!" I said.

"But when was the last time you said it?" He asked.

"I love you Edward, you know I do." He sighed and shook his head.

"Bella we need to talk" He said those four words that every person hates. I looked at him and a shocked expression came onto my face. "Edward, your not going to break up with me are you?" I asked. He sighed and turned away. I couldn't believe this bitch. He is going to break up with me just because of Jacob? I can't believe him. Lord Jesus, please let me live through this. I sat up and about to speak. "Edward! I love you so much why would you do this to me?" I asked.

"Bella, see the thing is I still love you but I feel that we've been splitting apart. Plus I can tell that you favor Jacob more than me." He said disappointed. I sat there silent not knowing what to say. I love Edward so much, but it's just something about Jacob that I can't pinpoint it. "Don't you have anything to say?" He asked. I looked into his deep topaz eyes. "Look Edward. I love you so much please don't leave me! Please." I was at the brim of tears at this point. He just looked away and walked out. I sat there crying for hours. Just then I stopped and noticed that no one was in the house. I walked out of Edward's room. "Hello?" I called. I walked down the steps to notice Emmett sitting on the couch. "Hi Emmett," I said a little lazily.

"Hey Bella, I need to talk to you." He said a little disappointed.

"Lord Jesus, is that the famous fraise today? Bella we need to talk." I said and huffed at the end. He looked at me with sad in his eyes. "Bella look, we think it would be best if we moved out. Well Edward would think its best and plus Edward just broke up with you. But don't worry Bella. I will keep kicking his ass until he realizes that it's a mistake." Emmett said with a smiled on the end of his voice. Well I kind of expected that. I knew that the Cullen's would eventually move. I just sighed. "Can I say bye to Alice?" I asked. "Well they left yesterday and already are settled in the school." Emmett said. I started to cry on Emmett's shoulder. About another hour later I got up and said goodbye to Emmett. He would never tell me where they were moving. But once I got to my house. I got ready for the inevitable. I unlocked the door and walked in to a very lit living room. "Hi Bella," Charlie said with enthusiasm.

"Hi dad," I said. I was a little sad still. I mean if the love of your life just broke up with you, you would be pretty much dead. "What's wrong!?" He said it more like a question than a statement. "Well lets start off where Edward broke up with me and my life is over." I said. He looked at me with sad in his eyes. "Look Charlie I'm not looking for pity, I just want to forget about him." I said. But what I didn't know was it was going to be hard. Weeks went by and people would ask me why Edward left. Rumors would start but I didn't care. I wish this hurt would go away. Summer time came and I'm sitting here in my room just sitting on the computer. I haven't practiced dancing or violin. I hate how this one guy has this huge part on my life. But there is another guy that I have been neglecting for a while. Jacob. Yes I want to visit my friend Jacob. I got up and put on my sexiest outfit. Put on my best pair of Jimmy Chews. I threw make up on and my earrings. I looked hot for someone just going to meet a friend. I walked down the steps to find my bag. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie making out with Sue. I covered my eyes at the sight and grabbed a pop tart out of the freezer. I shut the door loud enough to make them stop. I turned around to find Charlie's lips filled with make up. He was breathing heavy and Sue had crimson in her face. "Well damn, were you trying to suck each other's faces in?" I asked a little annoyed. Charlie shot daggers at me. I just sighed and walked out. "Sue, make sure you make Charlie use protection." I yelled before getting into my Volvo. But I stopped, and I guess this Volvo looks exactly like _his. _But I sucked it up and turned the ignition on. I blasted the stereo to a techno song. My cell started to ring and it was Charlie. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella its Charlie," He said. Oh god this is going to be awkward.

"Yeah," I asked.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Sue and I are an item." He said in one breath. I really didn't care if they are. Just as long I don't have to hear them or see them doing things. "Okay. But if you and Sue are going to be doing the little hanky panky, then just warn me so I can leave the house or not come home for a while." I said. I could hear silence on the other end. "Okay, Bella. I'm glad your cool with this." He said. We said our goodbyes and by the time I got to Jacob's house, I was a little scared. I pulled into his drive with my Volvo and turned the ignition off. I took a deep breath and came out of the car. I started to walk to the door. _Crap! I forgot my damn purse. _I thought. I walked back and opened up the car door. I bent down and was trying to find it. "Damn this is a good view, mmm nice and round." A husky voice said. I grabbed my purse and turned around to see a happy smile on Jacob's face. I just sighed and gave him a hug. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to get out of the house and visit an old friend." I said simply. Once I said that, he got a bigger smile. "Okay, well I'm not doing anything interesting. I'm just fixing up my car. Do you want to come back with me to the garage and talk?" He asked.

"Uh…sure," I said. He smiled once again. But it's not the smile that I'm not use to. The one I'm use to is somewhere across the continent or in some underground lair. I laughed at the thought. We finally walked back to this garage. It was cozy and I could tell that he really likes to work on vehicles. He turned around to face me. "So here is my famous hang out spot." He said while waving his arms like a bat to show me.

"Cool, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Uh…..I was just wondering if I could take you out some time." He said.

"Okay." I said a little too fast. He smiled, and I couldn't help but blush. But I wanted to ask a question first. "Umm….I was wondering if I could get a little kiss,?" I asked. Wow I just made myself sound like a little hoe. But whatever he's cute and nice. I hope he just want to go out with me just for the sex. He nodded, he actually accepted. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. He's coming closer to my face. We locked lips and his lips felt nice and warm. He kept going. Damn he's going to suck my face in, if he doesn't stop. But it feels so good. I want him to keep kissing me.

20 minutes later……

Damn he is being greedy. I pulled away. "Damn Jacob, you are all greedy. Don't use up all the sugar in one cup of coffee." I looked at him like he was crazy. He just looked at me and laughed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He just couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, that…was…the….corniest…..analogy ever." He said in between breaths. I just looked at him until he stopped laughing. He stood up and walked over to me trying to stop laughing. I pouted my lips and he just kissed them sensually. I couldn't stand not kissing this boy or man if you look at him. Once he was done I sat in his car. He came over with two cans of soda. I took one and started to sip on it. He kept peering over his shoulder and smiling while he was working on his car. I kept smiling back every time I got the chance. Once he was done with his car, we were through the whole case of soda. I just wanted to feel his soft lips once more before I had to leave to go home. I walked up to him. I tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He asked.

"Well I just wanted one more thing before I leave." I said simply. He looked at me with questioning eyes. He then got what I wanted. "Oh, I see that you can't stand to stop feeling my soft warm lips." He said. I just nodded and we ended up making out for about another 20 minutes. I knew that he was the one that I wanted to go out with. He can take care of me and protect me from your usual blood thirsty vampires and such thing. I looked to the future and never will I again look into the past.

**(A/N- I'm still continuing. But I thought I should end the chapter here.)**

**Keep reviewing**


	11. New loves and videotape

Chapter 12: New loves and videotape

I woke up hazily with the snowy texture emitting from the window in my room. I slowly opened my eyelids to the blinding light. _Ugh. _I thought. _Another day with the cold, _I thought_. _After about half an hour, I rose from my mummy state, the sand in my eyes temporarily blinding me. I gently rubbed my eyes to clear away the sand. Once that was done I slugged my feet across the age old wooden floor. I walked into the bathroom to get the tub filled. Thank God for Saturdays. It's the only time that I get to take a bath and read my books and listen to my iPod. Once the tub was filled I threw in the bath salts and the tub had a nice aroma to it. I slipped my clothes off of my body and slid into the tub. Once the hot water came in contact with my body, I moaned a little bit. _Wow, that was unexpected_. I turned my iPod on to one of my favorite songs. 'It's raining men' by the weather girls. I blasted it a little loud so I could get lost in the song. After I started to turn into a prune I pulled the stopper out of the tub and let the water drain while I wrapped a towel around my body. Once I cleared the tub I started to wipe the mirror clean of the steam. I looked up into the mirror to find Edward standing next to me. I gasped and turned around to only find nothing behind me. _I must be imagining things_. I quickly turned my iPod off and made sure the bathroom was clean. Once I opened up the door I saw Charlie stand there. "Oh, dad what are you doing?" I asked. He gave me a weary glance, he then opened up into a smile. "Well it seems that Jacob is waiting for you downstairs, for a date." He said smugly. _Wow, when did we decide to go on a date. _I thought. "Okay, well tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." I said simply. He started to walk away. He then turned around to tell me something. "He said to bring your violin." He said. "Okay," I said. Once Charlie left to go downstairs I went into my room to see a Jacob sitting on my bed. I jumped at his presence. "Jacob are you crazy? My dad is just down the steps and you decide to sit here in my room." I said in one breath. He just smiled and then turned into a frown. "Bella, I have to tell you something." He said. Wow he's got me. "Okay, but can it wait?" I ask.

"Umm…Well I just wanted to tell you before we leave on our date." He said. _Okay so I can rule out breaking up. _I thought. "Okay." I said.

"Well there are some things that you don't know about me." He said. _Oh god, he's a drug dealer, knew it. _He took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf." He said. _Wow, really? That's all? _"That's it?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean that's it?" He asked.

"Well I was expecting drug dealer or something." I said.

"Wow, your imagination really is shot." He said.

"What do you mean? I don't care, I was going out with a vam-" I couldn't finish the sentence. Jacob noticed and smoothed my hair away. "Look Bella, I can't be what he was before, but I can be a 100 times better. I can give you kids and I can grow old with you." He said with a smiled. "I know Jacob, but it's just still a little hard though. A part of me wants him back but another part of me wants to be with you." I said. He looked a little hurt after that little statement. "Well Bella, I know I can't be him but I can make both of your parts to want me all together or at least I can try." He said. I felt better that I could get everything off of my chest. "Oh, Jacob! Why do you want me to bring my violin?" I asked. He looked at me and snickered. "Don't worry Bella, you'll find out but the only hint I'm going to give you is that my family is involved." He said, "Or the whole reservation." He added last. _Wow, wonder what it could be? _As Jacob was walking towards his car I peeked at his butt. _Mmmmmmmmmm, not all that cuteness should be in one body. _I put my violin in the back seat and sat in the passenger seat. It took a little while to get to Jacob's house. It was nice, it was rundown from the outside elements, with red paint on the outside. His porch stretched all along the front of the house. It had a rocking chair in the front. The windows were regular sized and it had a cobble stone driveway. His yard was enormous. It had a little shack in the back. "Bella are you coming?" Jacob asked. Wow, he's already on his porch and I'm still buckled in. I took off my seat belt and grabbed my violin out of the backseat. I shut his door and ran onto the porch. "Woah Bella, where's the fire?" He asked. I chuckled. He laughed to. But I locked eyes with him and we ran in for a kiss. He was being soft this time. But I wanted more. So I grabbed his hair and he finally deepened our kiss. We pulled away panting. He laughed and we walked inside. But that was the wrong thing to do. Sitting on the couch were Charlie, Billy, and a whole bunch of kids that look like Jake. Jacob noticed but he pushed me in. I just stood there looking at my feet. "Bella!" Jacob called.

"Yes," I said but my voice cracked a little bit with nervousness.

"Umm…I would like to introduce you to my friends." He said. Oh thank god.

"Okay." I said.

"Well, this is Quil, Embry, Leah, and Paul." He said.

"Hi," I said politely. We talked for a while to get to know each other. They are really nice to me. "Bella," Jacob called.

"Yeah," I said.

"I brought you here so you can perform." He said simply.

"I can't Jacob." I said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. But it's hard for me to just get back into the swing of things." I said. I dropped my head.

"Come on Bella, we won't judge, we just want to know the Bella in Easton." He said with a smirk. "Fine," I said. He set up the little space I had. I stood up in front of everyone. They all smirked at me. "Well this first song, I made when I was depressed a few months ago. It's called 'Jesus take the wheel'." I stated. Everyone even knew why. I started to play.

"_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air"_

"Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel"

I played my violin again. I was almost crying singing this.

_"It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight"_

"Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on"

"Ooh, Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Ooh, take it, take it from me  
Ooh ooh wah ah ooh ooh ooh"

I felt better after singing that again. Everyone started to cheer for me and I blushed a little bit. Jacob came up and kissed me in front of Charlie. He pulled away. "Wow Bella, You were good. I didn't know you could sing like that." He said with a smiled.

"Well, I have one more song but I need a keyboard." I said.

"Okay, well we actually have a baby grand piano in the other room." He said. _Oh yes my favorite piano. _We walked into the other room and I sat on the piano with everyone around the piano. I started to play my song 'Karma'. I was going through the song and everyone was really surprised that I could sing like this. I finished with the song. After that we ate some good Italian food. I then pulled Jacob outside to talk to him. He stood up and we interlocked our hands while going out. Once we were outside I kissed him and led him to his garage. I started to lift his shirt. He pulled away. "Bella, are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and we got to where he was unclipping my bra. Then someone barged in. It was Charlie. Oh crap. "Bella, I just wanted to know what's taking you so-" His sentence cut off once he seen what we were about to do. "Charlie, look umm…" I was at lost for words. His face started to get angry. "Jacob get off of my daughter." He stated in the calmest voice. He hesitated at first. "I SAID GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER, BEFORE I GET MY GUN IN MY TRUCK AND SHOOT YOU THIS SECOND! YOU ARE NOT ALOWED OVER IN THE HOUSE ANYMORE WHEN I'M GONE DO YOU HEAR ME BOY?" Charlie asked. Wow, I never saw Charlie that mad before. Jacob just stood up and gave me a kiss and walked out of the garage. I put my shirt back on and shoes. I met Charlie's eyes. "Come Bella, we have to leave anyway." He said. I just caught what he said before. _Daughter. _I smiled at this thought. "Okay Dad," I said. I could tell that this made him happy. We walked out with smiles on our faces and I piled into Charlie's cruiser. Charlie and I were talking about how he loves having me at his house and how much I see him as a father. We had a very good conversation. He then told me that he doesn't care that I'm sexually active, but just use protection and don't do it near his presence. I really love Charlie as a father now. We got home and I ran up the stairs and got my glass of chocolate milk and got my robe on. I felt something hard in the pocket and there was a cd. It had the words on it 'When it's time for Chocolate milk, put this on' I laughed at the thought and put it in my dvd player. Once it started a familiar face was on the camera. _Edward. _"Hi Baby, you're probably in your robe, with a glass of chocolate milk. Because that's what you do during hard times. Man I wish I was there to wrestle those snakes to the ground. Look I know this is hard. Thank god you have Alice and her shopping to go to while I'm on my hunting excursions. Now close your eyes." He laughed. "Come on I know your cheating. Now close your eyes." He said. I did and it was dark behind my lids. Now take off your robe." He said. I did and I was wondering what he was doing. "Now it's me holding you." He said. I cried at the last part. I really wish he was here right now. Once the tape was done, I kept playing it over and over. I still love him. He still has my other half of my heart. I don't love Jacob, I love Edward. But he's not here. I stopped the tape and fell under slumber. I know my plan. Now I have to just get the guts to do it.

**(A/N- I know you want to know the plan but don't worry, your favorite character is coming back.)**


	12. Heartbreak and New homes

Chapter 13: Bringing back the other half

(A/N-This Chapter you will love but if you're a Jacob fan, I advise you that this will make you sad or mad which ever you choose.)

I woke up the next morning with new found confidence. I slowly opened my lids to see that my TV was still on. I quickly turned it off and pulled the CD out. I put it back in its case and went to the bathroom. Once the door was shut I turned the water on. The bathroom was filling up nicely with warmth. I pulled off my robe and stepped into the hot shower. The water splattering as I was rubbing the nice body wash that Sue got me. Oh yeah Sue moved in with Charlie and me, so now she's permanently moving in and she gave us a nice dinner the first night she was here. Of course I offered to cook and she told me that she would do it. I didn't like her then from on. It's not like I hate her like that but I hate when someone takes over _my _kitchen. But I'm slowly learning how to deal with it. Once I was done with the shower I shut the water off. I quickly stepped out and got my outfit ready for school. Once I got dressed I quickly headed down the steps to grab a cereal bar. But what was on the couch I was not ready for. There on the couch was Charlie wrapped up in a blanket with a naked Sue laying on top of him. But worse I could see the growing erection coming through the sheets. I quickly averted my eyes and ran out the house and jumped into my truck. After about 30 minutes I pulled into the Forks school parking lot. I then saw Jacob leaning against his rabbit across the parking lot. I could see a bunch of girls trying to crawl all over Jacob. I quickly got jealous. _No Bella! You love Edward, not Jacob! _ Once I reached Jacob he leaned down to kiss me but I hesitated a little bit. This kiss did not feel the same. It didn't feel like Edward's kiss. I hope he didn't notice. But once he pulled away he looked at me warily. "So Jacob what brings you here?" I asked. He smiled at my question.

"Well it seems that the reservations school is being remodeled so they moved all of us here until then." He said with confidence. Oh great, now he's going to be in my school. But he is my boyfriend. So far. We linked hands and people in the school could tell that we were together. Then of course Lauren yelled across the lot. " Wow Bella, what? Edward wasn't good enough for you so you moved on to this man?" she asked. I just ignored her. She then came running over towards Jacob and I. _Bad Idea! _She had a nasty smile to her face. Jacob could tell that I didn't like her. "So big man! Do you want to dump this ugly bimbo and go out with a real woman and maybe meet me at my house after school?" She asked. That's it. I turned towards her. But before Jacob could say anything I landed a punch square in her face. She fell to the ground. Jacob laughed histerically. I walked away with Jacob next to me and walked into the school.


	13. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry guys. I am going to continue this story but I have like a million projects due this week and next week. Plus my mom finally went to Pittsburgh today to get a new liver. She is finally in surgery and it's going to take about 21 hrs. So I'm not going to school tomorrow because I'm going down tomorrow. So yay hopefully her body won't reject it. So don't worry. I will continue.


	14. Author's note 2

HI guys I know I've been neglecting this story. But I can't seem to have any inspiration in this story anymore. If anyone wants to beta this story go ahead. Just email me at and tell me so I know. I will check up on the story regularly to see how it's going. I'm sorry. But I am working on this new story and its called Jordan Anthony Black.


End file.
